


The Wild Hunt

by InugamiMochi



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doing a Different Take on Werewolves, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gaslighting, Graphic Description, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranormal, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Suspense, Thriller, Unhealthy Relationships, V is Not Nice, V is Not Part of Vergil, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf! V!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InugamiMochi/pseuds/InugamiMochi
Summary: An outsider topples V as pack leader of the Fortuna werewolves.  Leaving V banished as an outcast.  By pack law, he has one more chance to take back what is rightfully his, but must choose when to reissue the challenge wisely.  While he bides his time, he stumbles across the town of Red Grave and takes an unhealthy interest in its Deputy Sheriff.A Werewolf V! x Original Female Character (or taken as Named Reader)
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 36
Kudos: 39





	1. Author's Warnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkreeHamster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkreeHamster/gifts).



Hello and welcome Sweetlings, both familiar and new!

First off, you may send all thanks to Skreehamster who was more than generous to feed me with ideas and suggestions for a Werewolf V! And not to mention, she’s supplied fanart for this already! I’ve been on a werewolf binge lately and your timing couldn't have been any better. Thank you! This is definitely going to be my reference picture when describing wolf V and his cute pets.

So a bit of housekeeping here: Although the main female lead is named, this can still be read as a Reader-insert. I’ll be keeping physical descriptions of her human form to a bare minimum. Suffice to say, the main character is female, with longish hair and of course is a much smaller build so V can indulge in that size kink of his. Mmmhmm. Nothing like being crushed against that yummy chest by those noodle arms, am I right?

**As always. It is safe to assume that this fic will have a hot mess of red flags. Non-con, dub-con, gratuitous violence and lots and lots of sex, unhealthy relationships, cannalbalism among many more tags. It actually just might be easier to list what isn’t going to be in this fic. Going forward from this warning means you accept the responsibility of reading what lays beyond. If you have an inkling of unease or distress or if any of the tags makes you recoil in disgust, please turn back now before it’s too late.**

For you brave souls willing to keep going, let’s enjoy the filthy ride together. My treat of course.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Pack Leader V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Minor edit on 10.22.20**

### Chapter One

Wolves gathered from every direction beneath the slivered thumbnail of the moon; totaling twenty strong. Many of them fidgeted in place with restless energy. An air of electric anticipation drenched the forested clearing they convened at. There were a few of the larger wolves pacing around, taking it upon themselves to patrol and ensure that there would be no interruptions tonight.

Tonight, they came for a special occasion.

The event?

An outsider has issued a challenge.

For leadership of the Fortuna pack.

Twenty pairs of eyes fixated on the sleek black wolf sitting regally in the center, holding court in the chosen arena. He vibrated on alert with his hackles rising, spine steel straight. His lupine ears struck straight up from his skull. Tribal markings swirled around his forelegs, gleaming softly through the darkness of his fur in the half light. Sharp emerald eyes watched in distaste as a hulking man swaggered closer into full view. A low warning growl ripped from V’s lips as the outsider approached him with a cocky smirk. 

The challenger arrived shirtless and barefoot, wearing nothing else besides his faded and ripped jeans. By the laws of their kind, he arrived completely unarmed. Even his belt was discarded away as a potential weapon that could violate this match. 

He towered large and burly. Broad shouldered with thick trunks for arms attached to an equally thick muscled torso. Old knots of scars littered his body, twisting like gnarled branches that spoke of his tenacity and fearlessness. Many noses twitched in disgust when they scented him. This man reeked of dried blood and gore. He stunk of stale sweat and god knows what other filth clung to him.

But even in his human form, there was no mistaking the cold, slitted amber eyes. 

The eyes of a werewolf. 

”You have one last chance to rescind your challenge before we begin. I suggest you carefully consider your decision. By pack law, you can leave with your life intact if you cede to me now.” 

A meaningless gesture of formality, offered perfunctorily. The Fortuna pack watching, knew that the outsider won’t back down from his challenge to their pack leader. They all waited with bated breath, muscles tensed and locked as they waited for the show to begin at any moment now.

Urizen curled his lips to a sneer, staring down the proud wolf. “I am no coward. I am here to challenge V for control of the Fortuna pack on the grounds that he is weak and unfit as pack leader.” He grinned and bitingly added, “It’s time for change. It’s time to cull weaklings like you. You’re too soft to be Alpha and I am here to end your reign. The strong survive and you will be the meat to feed me.”

Urizen threw back his head. A gravelly, deep throated howl ripped from his throat as moonlight lit the arena. His eyes dilated in manic pleasure as the change overtook him. Magic burned ice cold through his veins. The pain that accompanied the shift was euphoric. Muscles rippled, bones cracked and ground against each other as his body lengthened and grew. The irritation from beneath his skin barely registered as thick, coarse hair covered his flesh. Ropes of saliva dripped from wickedly sharp fangs as Urizen’s eyes snapped to V. Bloodlust rolled off the werewolf in sickening waves as he huffed eagerly. “Come at me little pup. Let me show your pack what a true Alpha looks like.”

Many of the pack recoiled slightly from the sight of the outsider in his wereform. If his human form had been large, it was nothing compared to the giant that stood in his place, hunched over with his knuckles dragging on the ground. He was completely covered in fur that gleamed a strange and unnatural hue of blue and black. 

V felt a cold shiver twist in his gut as his instincts howled at him, that there was a sense of wrongness with this challenger. But now was not the time nor the place to self indulge in trying to understand why this werewolf unsettled him so. He will just have to be stronger, faster and take down this arrogant outsider as quickly as possible. V crouched, all muscles tensed and ready to spring at a moment’s notice. ”Very well, you are only to blame for what happens from this point forward.”

They tore at each without wasting time. The Fortuna pack watched solemnly from the sidelines, waiting to see who would prevail. Each one of them felt a sense of uneasy premonition as the duel raged before them. The outsider spoke of change. It didn’t take a genius to guess what type of change he was angling for. But would it be good or bad? They couldn’t say. Could only watch and wait to see if their loyalties will remain with the Alpha they’ve known for years or if they will swear allegiance to a new leader tonight.

V used his smaller, lighter frame to his advantage against his lumbering opponent. His wolf was nimble and agile, easily able to dart just out of reach of those deadly claws from his humanoid enemy, without needing time to recover to counter attack. Endorphins and instinct prickled him, snapping under his skin. A duck here, a side step there. V prowled and dodged, letting the fool tire himself with his wild swings and kicks. His movements were powerful but slow and sloppy. All V needed was one good opportunity to end this. He just hoped his chance will come sooner rather than later.

The battle grew intense and bloody as they threw themselves at each other with a ferocity that stole the sidelined wolves’ breath. The scent of blood hung thick in the air, stirring the waiting pack into an adrenaline fueled frenzy. The pack bayed and yipped, cheering spectators who became intoxicated by the vicious bloodshed unfolding before them. 

Urizen laced his fingers together, bringing down his interlocked fists. Intent on using his monstrous strength to topple V by hammering down at his head. Maybe if he was lucky, he’d get to crush the Alpha’s skull in as well. 

_He missed._

V now had a clear path to Urizen’s exposed back.

V took his opportunity to leap and snap his jaws at the back of Urizen’s exposed neck. He dug his claws deep into the man’s vulnerable back to keep from being flung off. Beneath him, the werewolf twisted as he tried to rip V off, howling in fury. He stubbornly held on, clamping his jaws even tighter. Ignoring the lines of agony that ripped across him as those wicked claws gouged in him.

“Miserable wolf, get off of me!”

“Yield to me upstart, and perhaps I may let you leave this challenge alive. Admit your defeat to me or else.” V worked his teeth deeper into the vulnerable flesh to make his point. He held the upper hand as one more snap will tear out more than just his prey's vocal cords. It was time to teach this arrogant outsider his place. V was pack leader here and he’ll be damned if he loses his position tonight.

Claws continued to rip and shred through flesh like softened butter. Urizen arched forward, furrowing his hands deep into the earth as he shook as hard as he could. Several violent shakes finally dislodged the annoyance that clung to his back. Snarls echoed in the clearing, as the two males bared their reddened teeth to each other. Urizen stood bowlegged, panting heavily as he faced down the sleek wolf in shimmering black. His face twisted in bloodlust and boiling anger at how difficult taking down V was proving to be. He swiped his forearm across his mouth, wiping away blood and drool. No matter, Urizen knew that he was the stronger Alpha. He could practically smell the exhaustion from V. It won’t be much longer now before the Fortuna pack was his to claim.

“Is this all the pack leader of Fortuna has to offer? Those stories about your power must be a bunch of lies then. Heh, it's a miracle that no one’s taken the pack from you yet.”

 _”_ Save your breath outsider. I have no intention of losing to you tonight. You may talk big but I can see you shaking in fear like a pup.” A wolfish, merciless grin stretched across his face. ”Don’t worry, I’ll end this quick. Just to show you how gracious I am. And unfortunately for you, there will be no next time to think twice about taking on an Alpha out of your league.” V darted beneath the legs of the werewolf, nimbly turning to sink his fangs deep into the backs of Urizen’s thighs, tearing through muscle and tendon in search of the femoral artery. Blood sprayed thick and hot into V’s mouth, matting the fur on his muzzle, shining wetly on his teeth. He tore his head away savagely, relishing the way the werewolf howled in pain as V tore out mouthfuls of his flesh. 

Urizen limped forward, collapsing on his injured leg but was not down for the count. Not even close. Instead he swiveled around and swung, claws fully extended. He caught V across the face, sealing one eye shut as he dragged down to try and rip out his throat. Only a quick answering bite at those swinging trunks gave V enough room to narrowly maneuver away.

“Stay still little pup. I can’t kill you if you keep dancing around.” Urizen’s gravelly voice chuckled as he watched the wolf warily circle him. “Are you afraid of me? I hope you are. Heh, it would be the only smart thought you'll have in your entire lifetime."

Urizen sprang forward to body slam into V, the momentum knocking the breath out of the wolf. He used his weight to keep V pinned down as he crushed his arms around the wounded wolf’s neck, squeezing so tightly that muscles corded and strained visibly. Snarling in triumph, he lifted his stunned opponent high overhead, only to slam V back into the ground with his all strength. Broad shoulders heaved as he rasped gravelly, tasting victory at hand. “In the end, the mighty V is no more than just a pathetic little whelp.” Burnished amber eyes narrowed into gleeful slits, watching as the wolf struggled back to his feet, only to fail several times. “You weren’t even a challenge at all. How incredibly disappointing. Your pack must be so ashamed of you.” Urizen taunted, bringing his bloodied claws to his lips. A cruel smile full of knives gleamed in the weak moonlight. 

V lifted his head in stubborn pride, refusing to accept his loss laying down. _”_ Don’t count me out just yet. I still have more than enough strength to make you regret your words.” The battered wolf snarled, fur bristling in agitation as he bared his fangs at the usurper. Blood was dripping steadily into his right eye, with the left completely swollen and closed. Deep gouges littered his lithe frame. His lupine body trembled from blood loss and jagged bone peeked a pure white from where the flesh was deeply parted. It was only sheer pigheaded will and anger bubbling through his veins that kept V still conscious when another wolf would have given up and died already. 

“Don’t make me laugh. Look at you, you can barely stand much less rechallenge me for control of this pack.” Urizen idly licked the sharp tips of his claws, staring down the obsidian wolf growling at him. “I should put you out of your misery now, you disgraced mutt.” He sneered, moving to tower over the battered wolf, “If I were you, I would leave with my tail tucked between my legs and never return. You stood no chance against me and I’m being generous by allowing you to leave with your life intact. Under pack laws, I could take your head now. But as it stands, you’re hardly a threat to me alive or dead; it’s nothing to me if you live through the night.”

”I’ll make sure you regret this, Urizen. By those same pack laws, I have the right to challenge you one more time to regain my place as Alpha. Make no mistake, I will take back what you stole from me. Don’t enjoy your power too much, it won’t be yours for long.” V promised vehemently.

“Oh? I’ll be waiting to see you try again, whelp. Next time, I will take my time in dragging out your pain until you’re begging me for the mercy of death.” Urizen turned his back in clear dismissal to cast a glare at the spectating pack members. “I am the new pack leader for Fortuna, and this territory now belongs to me. By the ritual of the challenge, V has forfeited his power and is now banished. An. Outcast. A. Nobody.” He twisted the words, relishing the fury in V’s eyes. Digging that knife deeper into his tattered pride.

Emerald eyes fixated at the retreating backs of his pack as they left with Urizen. But no one spared him a glance. Everyone carefully averted their eyes from the crushed former Alpha of the Fortuna pack. It was the only thing they could do without angering their new pack leader. Allow V to maintain his tattered dignity without his pack judging him for losing or pitying him for being denied a proper warrior’s death.

V reeked of shame and failure.

“I can’t, let it end this way.” V struggled to breath through the pain from his cracked ribs. Blood rattled wetly in his throat as he sluggishly forced his battered body up on unsteady legs. He fought against the urge to collapse where he stood. Urgency spurred him on through the pain. There wasn’t much time left - V had to leave the boundaries of his former territory before the sun rose. As the dethroned Alpha, by pack laws, he had to cede and vacate his territory on pain of death.

His pride rankled deeply at this disgrace, at being exiled as a lone wolf. A mournful howl pierced the night as V lamented to the setting moon, the loss of his pack and his pride. It was all he could afford to do before he turned around to leave. Every step he took was agony in every sense of the word. His progress was no more than a humiliating crawl towards exile. But bit by bit, V felt his wounds start to knit together. Blood congealed and fell off in flakes as he loped along, with fury and revenge fueling him on.

Not for the first time that night, V wondered how he lost. His control over Fortuna had been secure for years. His strength had been absolute. There shouldn’t have been any way for an upstart like Urizen to defeat him so soundly. 

Flashes of the battle played fresh in his mind. Every lunge, every attack he examined as closely as he could. _'Something about him is unnatural.'_ V felt that uneasiness return back in full force as he recalled the way his fur stood on end when Urizen shifted. He couldn’t put his finger on it but he knew somehow, that Urizen cheated during their duel. And the answer lay in the gut feeling that Urizen was not like the usual werewolves that had challenged him in the past. He would have to figure out what that difference was before he returned to take back his pack and land. Going in blind was not an option as he plotted his revenge.

A laughing caw scattered his thoughts. Wings flapped noisily as a crow landed on his head, seeming to trill mockingly at the wolf. It pecked at him mischievously, then took off with a cackle when V tried to half heartedly swipe it off. _“_ Enough of your antics Griffon or I’ll make good on my promise to eat you. This is not the time to be rubbing salt in my wounds, you annoying bird. Make yourself useful and scout the area.” He growled in irritation as the crow glided away back into the treetops with another mocking chirp. 

V followed after Griffon, knowing that the corvus’ timely appearance meant that he was nearing a human settlement. He tilted his head as another figure slinked out the trees, slitted eyes blinking serenely at him. A dead bird in its jaws. The feline twined itself between his legs, purring lowly before darting back into the forest, presumably to patrol the area while V fed on its offering. V was grateful for Shadow’s assistance, the cat he’s adopted always found a way to make itself useful to him without him having to ask. Unlike a certain avian circling disapprovingly above him.

He quickly polished off the fresh kill. Just in time too. His ears twitched as he heard the telltale stomps of a human heading his way. A tongue lolled out the side as he pressed himself flat on the ground, nostrils flaring as they approached closer and closer. His mouth watered at the scent of warm blood as the human slowed to a stop. No doubt curious about the curled mass of fur and blood on the side of the street.

“Well hello, what do we have here?” The human jogger slowed to a stop. Brushing a hand through his sweaty hair as he tried to make out the shape in the gloom of the early morning. 

V let out a pitiful whimper, praying that the human will mistake him as nothing more than a beaten dog. _'That’s right. Come closer to me human. Just a little closer...'_ He mentally urged, tensing his muscles in preparation.

“Oh god, what happened to you?” 

V heard the crunch of dirt and grass as the human knelt beside him, fingers gently and lightly probing at him. Seeking for a pulse or any other signs of life.

“Stay calm boy. I’m a friend, see? I’m not gonna hurt you.” The man murmured soothingly, face furrowed in alarm. "You're a pretty big boy there buddy. Maybe you're a husky breed or one of those fancy wolf hybrids? Doesn't matter anyways, we gotta get you some help or else you won't make it through the night."

He should’ve ignored the injured animal.

The jogger yelped in alarm when V suddenly jumped to his feet, snarling and eyeing him predatorily. Fight or flight instinct kicked in automatically, urging him into fleeing for his life as this ferocious wolf snapped at his heels. Through the thicket and underbrush, the human ran and ran. A hand brushed against the gun he brought along. Trembling fingers immediately latched onto this lifeline as he took the gamble to slow down, turn and shoot at his fanged pursuer.

The recoil of the gun jolted up his arms. He heard a soft thud as the bullet struck the feral animal that hounded at him. “Oh thank god.” He breathed in lungfuls of air, thinking that it was down for good. He’ll have to call the Ranger to come up and clear the body away later.

Just as he holstered his gun, a shifting from the fallen wolf caught his attention. His eyes widened in disbelief. “No way…” A series of snaps and pops echoed in the still air of the forest as the jogger watched, transfixed in horror. Paralyzed and rooted in place.

The wolf’s shoulders bunched and rolled. V slammed his forearms down and arched and _stretched_. Sharp emerald eyes locked on the frightened human in malicious glee as he scented their fear. V slowly stood, his body smoothing out to a more humanoid form. He flexed his claws and took a menacing step towards the jogger who was fumbling with his gun again.

“W-what the hell are you?”

A deep voice, shockingly human and cultured answered the stammering jogger. “That doesn’t matter now does it? The only thing you need to know is that you are my prey. And I'm feeling awfully hungry from running after you.”

V lunged. Powerful jaws locking into the man’s shoulder. He easily ignored the feeble slaps to his head as he dragged his claws into every soft bit of flesh he could reach. Enjoying the sticky warmth that flowed into his throat and through his fingers. Healing took such a toll on his energy reserves. And while the bird that Shadow brought to him had been a nice snack...feeding on this human was guaranteed to be much more satisfying to his empty belly. Bones crunched under his teeth. The human’s wails of pain and useless cries for help sent his heart racing with feral adrenaline. 

The jogger flailed uselessly against the beast feasting on him alive. He did everything he could to save himself. Blunted fingers tried to scratch back at the distorted face, only for the monster to bite them off in the process. Thoughts raced - of how he’ll never live to see the next day, wondering how long it would take before someone found his mangled body and losing hope that he’d be able to take this monster with him. _’God forgive me, I won’t be coming home to you anymore…’_ His thoughts slowed. Drifting and scattering like dandelion puffs on a gentle breeze.

V’s lips pulled back into a wolfish smile. A long tongue eagerly licked blood off his maw as his belly distended from gorging himself. He growled in contentment at the sensations of a full belly. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles. With a grunt, he forced himself to complete the shift back into his human form. Fur receded back with an irritating itch beneath his skin. His canine features slowly softened to more human ones. Lupine body twisting and rearranging until he was able to straighten up from his fours to stand fully upright. 

Mentally cataloguing himself, he noted with satisfaction that there were only slight twinges of pain now. A good meal works wonders, he thought sardonically.

“M-monster. Yo-you…”. The human gurgled and choked as blood filled his mouth. The telltale death rattle closed his throat as his eyes stared up in horror at the pale, tattooed man looming dangerously over him. 

V tsk’d at the feeble grip the dying jogger hand on his ankle. Yanking his foot free, he quickly brought it down on the dying human’s neck. “It's about time for you to go to sleep for good.” He purred, snapping the man’s neck; watching in satisfaction as the body immediately stilled. Lifeless and limp.

Shadow pawed at something that had fallen beside the cooling body. Then blinked her luminous eyes up at V, a soft ‘mreow’ calling to his attention that there was something of interest here. He lowered himself to a crouch and lifted the glittering object off the grass. In his palm lay a badge. He carefully rubbed a thumb over it, reading the engraving easily in the dim light.

Jonathan Holmes.

Red Grave Sheriff.

There was a spark of faint recognition at the name. He glanced back at the mutilated body thoughtfully as his thoughts churned furiously on how to proceed from here. It took another sniff of the lingering scent for him to place where the familiarity came from. 

“Well, this was an interesting development.” He vaguely recalled fragments of a forgetful man, prone to laughing too much and trusting dangerous things far too easily. He chuckled, “It seems almost like the universe is giving me a sign, doesn’t it?”

His familiars gathered close to him. Each one curious at what V would decide to do next. Griffon cackled, finding it amusing that V just snacked on an old acquaintance. If this was a sign from the universe, then it’s got a twisted sense of humor. 

V tossed the badge back besides the corpse, humming quietly under his breath as he left the scene of the crime. “Sign or not, I am essentially homeless now and I will need somewhere to stay for the time being.” He glanced at the soft glow of lights some distance away. It would be a rather impulsive decision, but one new place is as good as any. The fact that he could make use of his tenuous connection to the dearly departed sheriff made the decision rather appealing. 

V walked on towards the town and paused by a large sign that proudly stated 'Welcome to Red Grave' and chuckled softly to himself.

Welcome indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you again for stopping by. I always appreciate your company.
> 
> Until Next Time!


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting V is always a guaranteed memorable experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2 sweetlings. Let's get to it
> 
> **Minor edit on 10.22.20**

### Chapter Two

Sitting like a tired sentinel on the edge of town, was the home of Red Grave’s only law enforcement. All four of them plus one receptionist. ‘Red Grave Police Station’, glittered in large peeling bronze letters on the plaque hanging off to the side of the front entrance. The building itself could be charmingly described as a rundown, moss-eaten bricked office with enough cramped jail cells to house a maximum of twelve inmates in the back. But for a small town like Red Grave, with its population of 300 give or take, it was all they needed to feel protected and secure.

The morning saw the Chief Deputy jogging up the concrete steps in a hurry. Looking like death barely warmed over with deep, dark bruises beneath her sleepy, glassy eyes. Exhaustion seeped from her pores. Diana grimaced a little at her rumpled appearance in the reflective surface of the entrance, and quickly tried to smooth down the flyaways from her hair. But the wrinkles in her uniform were a lost cause. 

Strolling in, she tried to massage the kinks out of her shoulders and neck as she made her way towards the cluster of desks, half hidden by the receptionist’s workstation. She had been up late last night watching a horror movie marathon and made the mistake of falling asleep on her ratty, second hand couch. Acutely, now, feeling the bruises and aches that came from the springs digging into her spine all night. Maybe she should head by the thrift store in town later, to see if she could upgrade to something that was a little bit more cushion and less creaky wooden frame and moth eaten fabric.

 _‘Or I could just stop falling asleep on the couch and go to bed like a normal person.’_ Her internal critic snarked half heartedly, also feeling too exhausted to come up with anything scathing.

Stifling a yawn behind a hand, she stopped right by the 28 year-old blonde secretary and tried to gather enough energy to shake off her grogginess. Wishing with deep regret that she had made a stop to get coffee instead of heading straight to the station. 

Jacie huffed discreetly and slanted a stern look at the deputy. A disapproving eye lingered over her less than pristine appearance. “Coffee’s on the pot Shields. And when you’re done, there’s a stack of week old warrants that need to be closed out, plus a lead on the Foster case that Holmes never got to, with your name all over it.” With orders issued, she turned back to clack her pedicured nails over her keyboard, taking calls at the same time with practiced ease as she logged everything into Excel. 

Privately, Diana always thought Jacie might have been a Stepford Wife in a past life. The slim, willowy woman never looked anything less than poised and composed from head to toe. Her platinum blonde hair brushed artfully over her shoulders in a sensible but flattering cut. Ruby red lipstick ringed unsmudged over a too white, too bright smile. Even today’s fashion choice of a tea length dress combo with a cardigan, from the single string of pearls around her neck down to the three inch heels on her dainty feet, was eerily reminiscent of the infamous movie. 

_‘Seriously, was there even a day where the woman is ever not put together? She even came in without batting an eye the same day her divorce was finalized. Looking like she stepped off the cover of Good Housekeeping, the 1950s edition.’_

In contrast, she supposed it’s no wonder Jacie always gave her the stink eye every time she came in. Diana on the other hand was usually seen either in uniform (which was normally ironed out, _thank you_ , today was just an exception) or in casual civvies. Unless there was a good reason to dress up, Diana firmly believed in choosing comfort over sacrificing her sanity and time to doll up for the sake of appearances.

 _‘...Not even a foot in the door and already there’s a stack of backlog to deal with. Week old warrants...really? We’re still a week behind?’_ Diana sighed, preparing herself for another long day of running on fumes in a futile attempt to play catch up. “Morning to you too. I see you’re a ray of sunshine, as usual. Mind checking to see if any messages about the punk that fled to Enamel came in? Been waiting on that for days now and Bear is starting to get cranky about the delay to his arrest.” A droll response that it’s already been checked and forwarded to the grizzly officer, made her lips stretch in a grin. Say what you will about Jacie’s stuffy manners, the woman was efficient and a godsend while they remained swamped.

A full cup of freshly brewed coffee surging in her veins 10 minutes later, Diana knocked at Holmes’ office door, calling out for permission to enter. She waited and repeated herself twice before shaking her head to let herself in. “Hey Boss, I wanted to go over the Foster case about the attack on their campsite from last week. There’s a new lead that came in - ?” She trailed off, taking a long second to process the fact that the sheriff was definitely _not_ at his desk. 

Huh. The office was empty and appeared to have been empty since they locked up last night. No crumpled paper cups or several files sitting open on his desk. The lights were still off. She checked under the desk in case he slept in his office, as he was sometimes known to do. Diana even rummaged through the giant desk calendar and searched for notes in case the sheriff left a reason for his tardiness. Nothing, and he had nothing scheduled for today either. 

She nearly jumped out of her skin when a crow suddenly cawed from the windowsill, tapping at the window loudly with its beak before hopping off the ledge. A wobbly, nervous titter. At least she didn’t scream bloody murder because a bird startled her. _‘Well...I’m definitely awake now.’_ She glanced back at the empty desk and shrugged. Holmes was probably running late or more likely, forgot to tell any of them that he was out of town today. It happened often enough that she wasn’t too concerned with the sheriff’s absence. They’ll manage without him for a day. Putting it out of her head, she trudged back to her own desk and began to make her follow ups on those outstanding warrants, prioritizing the backlog for now. 

By the time lunch came and went, Diana felt the day weighing heavily on her. There was an unpleasant crick in her neck and a spot between her shoulder blades was burning something fierce. A scowl at her phone told her that it was still four hours too early for her to be leaving for the day. And thanks to Jonathon’s absence, she’s had a hell of a morning. 

The day began with her fending off Mrs. Marshall and her accusations that something had killed her chickens in the middle of the night. And then trying to mollify the middle aged woman when she couldn’t come over right this second to investigate. After that, there was a call through the tipline where someone stated they saw a suspicious character lurking by Patty’s diner. Which after a quick run into town, turned out to be just a stray cat knocking over trash cans and definitely not a burglar of any kind. Bizarrely, Diana even fielded a call about a large wolf that had been seen running through someone’s garden early this morning. 

“Wolves?” That triggered her curiosity. Animal attacks didn’t happen that fairly often despite the fact that Red Grave was smack dab in the middle of a densely forested area. Which made even _one wolf_ sighting a rarity. She clicked through the department’s logs of every animal sighting and incident they kept at the Rangers’ request. “Wolves, wolves....here we go. Fifth sighting this week alone…” She was floored by that. What were the odds of five this week alone? Should she call up the Ranger station and let them know about the increased sightings of wolves around town?

“Visitor for you Shields.” Echoed Jacie’s clipped voice though the building.

All thoughts about following up on the newest wolf sighting melted away at the sight of Holmes’ girlfriend, Felicity. The brunette was easily Holmes' better half. If Jon managed the miracle of being somewhere on time, you can bet it was because of her. And she was such a sweetheart, there wasn't a soul in Red Grave that didn't think so. “Fels, you’re a sight for sore eyes. What brings you in today? The sheriff is out of office at the moment, so I hope you didn’t come by to drop off his lunch again.” The laughter died immediately at Felicity’s crumpled expression. 

“Jonathon isn’t here?” She asked, wringing her hands worriedly. “I mean, he’s not in the back or out with the mayor or something?” Stormy blue eyes watched Diana earnestly. A flicker of desperation and hope gleamed dully from their depths. “Did he at least call in to the office at all today?”

An eyebrow raised in confusion. “Well no...He hasn’t been in all morning.” Diana replied slowly.

Felicity looked even more alarmed. Then sat down heavily in an adjacent chair, looking deflated, shoulders trembling and lips quivering. A quiet sniffle was quickly dabbed away. “Jon hasn’t been home since he left for his morning run at three. I haven’t heard a peep or anything since. And he hasn’t been answering his phone all day.” The distraught woman pleaded with the deputy, “I’m really worried Dee, especially with him also looking for those wild dogs that'd been attacking the town. Could-could you send out a search party?”

“Of course Felicity. I’ll grab Marc and Bear and we’ll head out right away okay? Why don’t you head back to town, maybe take a little nap or something at home? I bet Jonathon probably got so caught up by the Ranger’s or following a lead that he forgot to call. You know how he gets.” Diana quickly sought to reassure the stressed woman, giving her a soothing smile. “We’ll bring him back in no time so you can give him a proper tongue lashing.”

Diana’s smile slipped the moment Felicity thanked her and turned her back to leave. Replaced with a thoughtful furrow. A tensed knot of apprehension churned in her gut at Holmes’ having been unreachable all day. This was...unusual. “I’m sure he’s fine. He knows the woods here like it’s his backyard. And he always goes running armed. He’s fine. He probably got sidetracked socializing or something, that he forgot to check in with someone.” A shame though, that she didn’t sound too convinced either. Jonathon may be forgetful on occasion but he _never_ did anything that would worry Felicity.

It took very little time to mobilize the remaining two officers and to start scouring around Red Grave. The team searched in ever widening circles. Each one making sure to leave no stone unturned as they canvassed their assigned areas. They continued on for hours until the sun sank low in the sky. A low, angry red hanging fruit sinking beyond the horizon. Thunderheads rumbled in the distance, an audible promise for a rough night. The search party pushed their luck a few hours past sunset before returning back to homebase when the first fat droplets began to fall. Each one feeling anxiety gnawing at them and hoping that their partners had better luck than they did.

“Find anything? Cause I got nothing.” Bear asked, his slate grey mustache twitching tiredly on his upper lip. A clear sign that his own search had turned up nothing satisfactory. The large grizzly of a man sighed heavily as he settled into a creaky chair. Breathing hard as his fleshy, overweight body heaved and shuddered from overexertion. “I even called Martha to ask around town, and no one’s seen him since last night when they went to Patty’s for dinner.”

“Since last night? You gotta be kidding me.” Marc whistled in disbelief, hands shoved deep in his pockets as he leaned against the wall. He shook his head when the other two asked him about his search. “Zilch on my end too. Even went to visit the two gals running the Ranger Station up north. They haven’t heard from him in a few days. But they made damn sure to let me know that we need to get the townsfolk to stay inside after dark. With the increase of wolves being spotted running in the forest and all. Better inside than eaten.”

Diana never felt more tired as her shoulders slumped. “I don’t get it. How does a 230 pound man just disappear like that? Jon’s forgetful here and there but this is different. I don’t like it one bit.” She glanced out the window, seeing a crow flutter away to circle into the night. A splinter of premonition hitting her squarely in the gut. “I know he’s out there, he has to be. He wouldn’t disappear like this unless something happened to him…”

She wasn’t surprised to hear both Marc and Bear agree. They had their differences but when it concerned Jon, they were more or less following the same dreadful train of thought. The trio lingered and tried to come up with a reasonable theory for Holmes’ prolonged absence, and to wait in vain hope that he would stroll in any moment with a sheepish apology. But as the night stretched on with nothing turning up, Bear decided to call it a day.

“I’ll stop by Fels and make sure she’s ok and let her know we’re still looking.” Bear announced as he heaved himself back to his feet. “You two better get on home soon too.” He leveled a stern look especially at Diana, who was notorious for burning the midnight oil in an effort to keep the station from getting too overwhelmed with aging work. “We’ll come back and try expanding the search radius tomorrow morning. Night.”

They parted ways. Each one hoping for a happy conclusion to this case of the sudden disappearance of Sheriff Jonathon Holmes. 

Thunder rumbled and boomed angrily through the night, echoing over the torrents of rain. And the following morning dawned cold with a washed out grey sky, and with roiling clouds that threatened to burst again. Diana’s anxiety spiraled further. A night of hard rain meant that any tracks would have been washed away. Another day of forecasted storms would make the surrounding terrain even more dangerous for someone trapped out of reach of help as well as for the people trying to navigate them. If Holmes was indeed trapped out there, somewhere in the mountain, his chances of being found went from slim to nonexistent. 

Diana tried hard to not think of the worst case scenario, as she tackled as much of the backlog as she could. If she could get even a fraction of the ever growing pile completed and filed away, they could have time for another sweep tonight. The bell jangling merrily as the front doors opened snapped her out of her focus. She checked her watch, it was still a little too early for Jacie or anyone else to be in yet. So, who could it be?

“Oh! Just the person I was looking for, Chief Deputy Diana Shields! I’ve got a _personal request_ for you. You’re the only one I trust for this.” 

Diana glanced up from her work warily, wondering what business would have brought in the mayor so early. The mayor coming in looking for a personal favor always meant doing something that was beneath her training. And she was willing to bet that it was something he would never ask one of her _male_ colleagues to do. Swallowing her knee jerk reaction to snap a resounding ‘No’, she forced herself to smile. “Good morning Mayor Garfield, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today?”

The wiry aging man approached her, his hairy eyebrows rising to his hairline at the sight of the tower of empty coffee cups already littering her desk at six in the morning. Then to her surprise, he motioned to a figure hanging by the front entrance with a booming laugh. “Come in, come in out of the cold there my boy. What excellent timing this is.”

Her smile faltered. Embarrassingly, she felt her throat close up at the unexpected appearance of another visitor at the station. 

Emerald eyes coolly knifed into her. Sharp and calculating. This man might be a few years older than her if she had to hazard a guess. He loomed tall, slender and yet not ungracefully lanky. Curls of dark hair framed his sharp cheekbones, yet the silky texture did nothing to soften the hard angles of his face. 

Ice raked down her body from head to toe, a contrast to the heat she felt flushing to her cheeks. Hells, this might easily be the most beautifully, intimidating man she’s ever laid eyes on. Her stomach lurched when the corner of his lips curled into a half smile.

“I have just wonderful, wonderful news. Please let me introduce the newest addition to our excellent law enforcement team.” He clapped his hands as he bounced on his heels in excitement. Garfield had always been a people person and he loved to also facilitate new relationships. The small town thrived on social connections after all. And he was more than happy to introduce this striking young man to every eligible woman in town to satisfy the hopeless romanticism dancing in his head. Not to mention, the poor Deputy had been single for so long. A little intervention here and there from him couldn’t hurt. It would be quite a titillating match if they got together.

“Well, hello Deputy. Please call me V. I’m looking forward to working alongside you.”

A flash of heat skittered down her spine at that faint sensual purr in his deep voice. Her palms dampened from a sudden rise of anxiety. How she wished that she could stop blushing now. She can only imagine that her reactions were giving off the wrong impression. Unsticking her tongue, she shot him a hesitant smile. “O-oh. Pleasure’s all mine, I’m sure. But…um..” A thought curled in her mind, helping her shake off the paralysis this stranger so easily inflicted on her. “Mayor, I don’t recall getting a notice about a new employee. Are you sure he’s supposed to be here?” She asked a little doubtfully.

“Now don’t go around being so rude Deputy. I may be an old man but I certainly know my business around my town.” He cleared his throat, leveling a scolding glare at Diana. “As I was saying, V is your new colleague. This young man here is a good friend of the sheriff and at Jon’s request, has decided to move here to help out given the state of things around here. Now I know for a fact that you’ve had your plate full lately, and I haven’t forgotten your request for extra help. Don’t you think this is such a wonderful stroke of luck?” He asked pointedly.

A tight smile. One that doesn’t even come close to reaching her eyes. She can’t shake the feeling that something was off. The timing felt too...perfect. First the sheriff’s disappearance then not even a day later, a new officer being transferred in by an apparent request from said missing sheriff? And since when did Jon file a request for a transfer for someone without running it by her first? Jon was terrible at paperwork, which was why he usually left it to her. 

Her bullshit meter was exploding from all this crap coming out of the mayor’s mouth.

“Sure, welcome to the team, V. I’ll grab the employment forms for you to fill out so we can get you on payroll. Give me a minute to find them.” 

“Thank you.” He replied politely. 

She saw the way his eyes gleamed as a shadow passed over the window, the half light lending him a sinister edge for a brief moment. Enough to make her sixth sense prickle uncomfortably as she took her eyes off him to rifle through her drawers for the forms. 

While V was occupied with paperwork, Diana led the Mayor a little ways away, unaware that she was still well within V’s hearing range.

“Mayor Garfield, now tell me the truth. Did Holmes’ really put in a request for a new rookie? I know I would’ve heard about it if he did.” She hissed, letting a little of her irritation bleed into her voice.

Garfield harrumphed loudly at her accusatory tone. “Of course he did. V showed up with a copy of the proper transfer documents and a personal letter of recommendation. And they were all signed by Holmes. In fact here they are.”

She scanned through the sheaf of papers. That was her boss’ signature on there, alright. But something still didn’t sit right with her. Diana shook her head slightly in denial, “I don’t remember seeing these at all.”

The mayor spoke in a kind but still patronizing tone, “Don’t you go worrying your pretty head Diana. You’ve been working so hard and I know you’ve been doing your best to handle all of these cases. It’s normal to be forgetful when you have a lot going on. I’m sure Jon’s already shown you all this and you must have misplaced it or something.” A large hand gently patted her shoulder and he chortled. “I’m sure if you look around, you’ll find the original requests and maybe it will jog your memory that Jon _had_ been looking for another team member. After all, you haven’t been exactly quiet about how understaffed the team has been. Now don’t be so rude and let’s give V the best welcome Red Grave has to offer, hmm?”

From his place at Diana’s desk, V couldn’t help the triumphant smirk that flashed across his lips at the way the deputy was scolded even as she continued to argue with the Mayor. Her suspicion amused him. Even more entertaining was the way she silently seethed after being quickly put in her place for questioning her Mayor. V wholeheartedly approved of the man’s approach. One, it would go a long way to ensure that his transition into Red Grave was quick and painless. Two, insubordination must always be nipped before it gets out of hand. 

_'The deputy seems to have quite a stubborn streak running through her.'_ V found himself looking forward to being able to deal out his own brand of discipline in the near future. The challenging task of bringing unruly pack members to heel was a past time he thoroughly enjoyed. And he had no doubt that the deputy would be the first to give him an opportunity to indulge himself.

Footsteps shuffled back towards him. He saw the mayor present a badge with a flourish and give the deputy one more pointed look. “I know you are just settling in my boy, but I hope that you’ll be up to tackling some work today? I hope you understand, just as Holmes must have stressed already, we are woefully understaffed right now and need every hand on deck.”

“But of course, if the good Deputy will instruct me, I am more than happy to begin my duties now.”

“That’s a good lad. Well then, I will leave you to it. Take _good_ _care_ of our new boy Deputy, I’m counting on you.” He beamed at V and with a wink at Diana, quickly left for town.

Her pride prickled in indignation. How dare he? The nerve of that pompous man, Diana couldn’t help the sneer echoing in her head. Ordering her around like she was still a child. And the previous insinuation that she was a little crazy for questioning the too convenient appearance of this stranger. With his cock and bull story that he was handpicked by Holmes? It stank and Diana was determined to not swallow it laying down. The mayor was the one going senile, _not her_. Mark her words, he was going to find that will get him in hot water sooner or later.

“Ah, Deputy Shields was it?” V interrupted her furious thoughts. “May I ask for a favor? Would you be so kind as to show me around your lovely town? I’d like to get my bearings as soon as possible so that I can be of use.” He gave her a disarming smile, although the way he bared his teeth made her instantly uneasy. “I’m not imposing am I?”

Diana swore that for a moment there, V looked... _dangerous_. In a primal way that only her amygdala could understand. That limbic instinct that all prey succumbed to when in the presence of a deadly predator flooded through her. A sense of self preservation fired all her neurons to life, which served to heightened her awareness of the stranger. Her blooming paranoia wanted her to shoot him and leave his corpse for the supposed wolves in the forest to eat. There was an itch that wanted her to do something, anything to quiet the instincts screeching at her to. Get. Rid. Of. The. Threat.

She exhaled long and slow discreetly through her nose, forcing herself back into a more rational headspace.

How ridiculous. She was being a little dramatic about entertaining the idea of murdering him just because he gave her the heebie jeebies. But, that also doesn't mean she's going to be any less suspicious about his sudden move to Red Grave. Something felt off, even if she didn't know what. She'll just have to have to act cautiously. Until V could be proven completely innocent, she was going to treat him as a potential threat. “Right, that’s a...good idea. Plus, you’re going to be living here too aren’t you? You’ll have to figure out where everything is anyways, so this is convenient. Just let me leave a note for our receptionist about what’s going on and I’ll grab my jacket and we’ll head out.”

His smile stretched further. Just on that side of too wide that made him look even more unsettling. “That sounds fantastic. I appreciate your assistance, _Diana_.” He purred, watching with satisfaction at the way her pupils widened. Enjoying how her spine snapped straight and the way her shoulders just barely pulled back. Her sweet face nearly did it for him. She looked like a feral animal that couldn’t decide whether to attack or flee. A discreet sniff filled his lungs with the scent of honeysuckles and cinnamon. Utterly intoxicating, especially with the slight tang of fear bringing the warm notes alive with a sharpness he found himself savoring like a fine wine.

_'What an absolute darling.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I am forever thankful and grateful for you just stopping by to check this out and going along this ride with me. Stay safe!
> 
> Until Next Time~


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V manages to be both creepy and polite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back sweetlings, here is chapter 3 :)

### Chapter Three

A chilly drizzle misted over them as they walked. Fall was definitely creeping up quickly with this turn in the weather, chasing away the idyllic warmth of the indian summer. Needles of cold bit through her jacket as she watched the wispy puffs of her breath fog in the air. Diana shoved her gloveless fingers deep into her pockets, clenching them into fists. Trying hard not to let the towering _presence_ striding beside her, affect her too deeply. 

Up close, his height was even more apparent, dwarfing her so easily. She caught loops of black ink swirling up his neck, peeking over the upturned collar of his black leather bomber jacket. He walked so close to her. Enough to catch a good whiff of his cologne. It smelled familiar. Of earth and the forest. Mysterious. Wild and untamed.

“Something on your mind Deputy?” V asked, slanting her a half lidded stare. “You look like you want to say something.”

 _‘Shit_.’ How long had she been staring at him that he finally felt the need to point it out? She scrambled for something and latched onto the first thing that came to mind. “So V huh? Does that stand for anything?” Diana fought to keep her face neutrally curious, even as she was mentally kicking herself for asking such a stupid question.

“That’s a...secret.” He murmured. “But something tells me that you like secrets.”

She could tell by his teasing tone that he thought her easy to impress with his mysterious allure. Well she’ll show him. Knock that ego down a peg or two. “I’m only interested in knowing about the ones that will keep my town safe.” She sniped dismissively. 

Diana internally applauded herself for her control as she gave him a brief, disinterested glance over without so much as a skipped heartbeat. “Because I’m nice, I’m going to give you a little heads up. You’re a new face in town. And nearly everyone here is a gossip. Everyone’s going to find out everything about you within the week. My advice? Better start preparing for the bombs of questions they’ll throw your way. Because while I don’t care, those vultures will pry those secrets of yours out. The worst ones are those nosy old ladies, who will especially want to start feeling you up while they’re at it.” She warned teasingly, her voice light in stark contrast to her serious expression.

V found the way she clung to pragmatism instead of responding to his little flirtatious bait, incredibly amusing. And he rather admired her declaration to keep her town safe. That type of loyalty was worth cultivating. The safety and well-being of the whole community before one self. It had been a foundational pillar that his former pack had been built upon. A trait he highly prized and selectively chose in the ones he took under his protection. 

“The residents sound quite charming. I encourage them to get to know me. Although they might find me a bit on the bland side.”

‘ _Oh I doubt that. Everyone who has something to hide will say they’re boring to throw people off. I’m going to ferret out just what you’re hiding one day._ ’ Out loud though, “So you’re saying you’re boring? That’s a shame for the social mill in town then.”

“I’ll do my utmost best to make it up to them in other ways.” He replied smoothly. “I’m sure they’ll be willing to overlook this little character flaw of mine eventually.”

A cluster of buildings swelled out of the mists as they walked on. Diana pointed out a few notable stores that she figured might be either interesting or essential to his new life in Red Grave. A large chain supermarket up the street. A couple of thrift stores, one for general household items and the other dealt purely in ‘gently loved’ furniture, to their left. Up ahead, there was a bar that looked seedy but she guaranteed it had some of the best pub food found within a 100 mile radius. Best shepherds pie in the county, hands down, were her exact words.

“So tell me a little of what will be expected of me. I’m rather curious at what keeps you busy here.”

Diana shrugged. Stopping briefly to say hello to one of the families waving to her. “We handle a little bit of everything. We’re here mainly to keep the peace, although it can be a challenge sometimes, since we’re such a small force.”

She hesitated in place and glanced furtively up at him. Teeth catching her lip and chewing it thoughtfully. “Red Grave is a simple place. With simple people who live easy uncomplicated lives. So the work is usually easy enough. But...when shit does happen to this town. It gets downright nasty, real fast.” Trailing those strangely ominous and prophetic words, she leveled a steely glare straight in his eyes. Unflinching and unwavering. “And you know, that’s when _we_ get nasty right back.”

Challenging.

It tickled the Alpha male. For this weak mortal to threaten him so. Oh, he will give her some credit. Acknowledge that it must have taken a lot of courage to even stand and look at him straight in the eyes as she ferociously warned him about causing trouble in her town. She was brave, for a human. For a female. It made him take notice.

It also made him want to push her back into her place.

V purposely stepped in to invade her personal space, letting his presence overwhelm her senses. His eyes narrowed slightly as he curled his lips into a feral smirk. Sensitive hearing picking up the way her breath hitched and her heart raced. He couldn’t stop the low growl that rumbled in his chest when a tongue darted to wet her lips nervously. His arm bumped against her just slightly. Diana nearly bolted from the unexpected contact. “You’re a bit skittish aren’t you Deputy? Are you alright?” He asked, deepening his voice just to see her reaction.

She bit the inside of her cheek, hard, until she tasted blood. She struggled to string together a coherent thought. Swallowing several times until she managed to find her voice. “Frazzled. I’m on edge you know? I meant it when I said that when shit gets bad, it gets nasty. We've been running round the clock just trying to keep everyone calm.” Diana leaned back just a little to give herself breathing room, but fought hard to keep herself from physically taking a step back. No way was she going to back up from him. She recognized what he was trying to do. He was trying to intimidate her. He wasn’t taking her seriously at all.

Her breath left her lungs in an audible whoosh when he eased up, acting like he hadn’t been trying to crush her with his intensity. Being released from his magnetic stare made her a little disoriented. The ground swayed just slightly before righting itself again.

He chuckled, sending her insides squirming. “Yes I heard. The amount of work that you and your team have been trying to manage is staggering from what Jonathon has told me. It was partly the reason why I finally accepted his wheedling to move here finally. I always do love to be busy.”

And there it was, she couldn’t have asked for a better opening. “Really? And you weren’t busy back...sorry where did you come from? I don’t think the mayor mentioned that.”

“Ah, perhaps you might have been too distracted to hear, but he did clearly state I was moving from Fortuna.” 

That unspoken jibe that she may have been too busy staring at him, stung. Even if it was true. Although his awareness of it made her a little snappy from embarrassment. “Hmm, Fortuna’s a big city. And you’re giving that up to live in a rural town?” She asked skeptically. “You sure you’re not a serial killer on the run?” She tried to tease lightly, although there was an edge in her voice that gave away her real feelings.

Thankfully V didn’t seem to notice. “I assure you that I’m quite harmless, Deputy, as you will come to see in time.” He gave her a huff of amusement, “I consider myself a peaceful man who only wants to assist my friend and to be of use to society. And Red Grave sounded like a wonderful place to relocate to. Now does that sound very threatening to you?”

 _‘Yes_ .’ Came her knee-jerk thought. ‘ _Because it makes you sound harmless, it makes me more suspicious._ ’ Diana wouldn’t trust anything he said without handfuls of salt. So far she only had his word, and it had no weight without proof.

He must’ve sensed her skepticism. “Not to mention, it strikes me as foolish for a serial killer to actually work in law enforcement if they’re running _away_ from the law, don’t you agree?”

Diana knew a loaded trap when she saw it. If she said yes, that means she’s confirming her, so far, unfounded bias against him. That she’s already distrustful of him, which could be a disaster if his story did check out. Because it would make her seem like she was being unnecessarily rude and paranoid, the typical xenophobic small towner. But if she said no, then she comes off as naive or too ignorant of the world. Then, he wouldn’t take her input as Deputy seriously if he thought she was a sheltered little girl. She already dealt with enough from proving herself to Red Grave that she deserved to be Deputy. Despite being female.

Still, he was expecting an answer and she had to hurry and commit. Did she want him to be on guard because she was suspicious of him? Or would she rather have him dismiss her as a threat? Neither options were ideal but if she had to choose…

“I suppose you have a point there V.” She hoped that her expression or voice wouldn’t give away how difficult it was to cede this to him. “It would seem pretty weird for a fugitive to try and put himself in danger like that. Even if he did get away with it for awhile, eventually the truth comes out.”

Diana wasn’t sure if she was imagining that darkness sliding behind his eyes. There had been a flash of a cold calculating glint that made her feel like she still said the wrong thing. But it passed and the moment melted away.

“Precisely. I’m glad we’re on the same page with that.”

That blatant approval in his voice made her warm. Mortifyingly, she felt equal parts indignation and pleasure to have earned his approval. She cleared her throat and moved the conversation along. “Ah look, we’re in the town square.” She kicked herself for being a coward but she lost her courage and momentum to question him further. “Red Grave’s a small place, nothing even close to Fortuna I’m guessing. But we have all the amenities you need without having to really do too many out of town runs.”

“We have a library, and a movie theater too. Although that’s probably all we have in terms of entertainment.” She trailed off, unsure of what else to say. “That’s mostly it for the town I suppose. It’s probably a lot less than what you’re used to.”

“I’m flattered by your concern for my comfort.” V replied.

Lighting cracked across the sky in ironic response. A torrent of rain spilled onto them. Through the sheets of water, she felt V’s chilly fingers grasp her upper arm. Dragging them both under the awning of the florist’s for shelter. Water dripped and slithered uncomfortably down her back and plastered her hair to her face. Thunder rolled violently as they stood squished against each other, chest to chest, beneath the flimsy covering.

“This town has its charms. In fact, I think I’ll feel right at home here, Deputy.”

She shivered. And it had nothing to do with the cold seeping through her jacket. His grip on her tightened as he leaned in closer to her. Like a wolf closing in for the kill.

“You’re shivering. May I treat you to a warm drink at the diner? I’m afraid it’s my fault you’re so cold right now.” Again that knife sharp smile, all teeth and pulled lips. Having an armful of the petite female, who was subconsciously leaning into him for warmth made the Alpha rumble in male satisfaction. After all, it was only natural for her to seek him out for all her needs. _To depend on him to provide for her._ Food, warmth, shelter. It was the mark of a worthy Alpha to be able to deliver these things. He gently smoothed her hair back from her face. His gaze scorching into her expectantly.

She stammered. Heart hammering in her throat as her mind mysteriously short circuited from how intensely he was staring at her. That little lift of his lips made her mouth dry. Made her head reel and feel lightheaded. Diana felt suffocated. She swayed just a little on her feet, letting him support her weight as she tried to find her bearings. 

“What do you say?” He coaxed softly. 

Her phone rang and broke her out of her trance. Wrenching her arm free, she quickly stepped away, nearly hyperventilating. She shakily smiled apologetically and hurried back out into the rain. “Sorry, I better take this. Um, why don’t you just take it easy today. With the rain and everything, there’s not much we can really do in terms of work. Just come in tomorrow ok? We technically open at eight but I’m always in by six. Um...see you tomorrow. Sorry we had to cut this short.” She rambled on, not even sure of what she was saying as she hurried away.

V watched the Deputy flee, eyes unblinking as her small form was quickly swallowed up by the rain. Heat curled through him at the sight of her running away. Her vulnerable, exposed back turned on him. He wanted to chase her down. Claw her up and shred her into delectable bites. Taste her pulse fluttering in pure fear between his lips. Feel her crushed beneath him, writhing and squirming to break free from his grasp. 

Well, perhaps another day, he promised himself.

Feeling ravenous, he made his way to the diner he spotted across the street earlier. The name ‘Patty’s’ blazed in neon pink across the top. V even stopped once to offer his arm to assist a struggling old lady into the safety of a nearby store so she could get out of the rain. The deputy may not be around but there were still eyes watching him. And what kind of gentleman would ignore someone in need? Certainly not him, he thought with amusement. Oh no, he fully intended to be a paragon of virtue. He was part of Red Grave’s law enforcement now, there was an image to uphold.

The diner was warm enough that the water clinging to him began to steam off of him. The little restaurant was filled to the brim with delicious smells of cooking grease and fresh coffee. The murmurings of the patrons hummed in his ears, each word crystal clear to his heightened senses. He heard and felt their curiosity and interest immediately spike the moment he stepped in. It seems that the Deputy’s warnings that the residents would have an unhealthy interest in him was not unfounded.

_‘Well then, time to give them a good show.’_

He made his way to the counter, towards the woman he was sure was either the manager or the owner. Fading blonde hair piled up high on her head with grey wisps lining a face that creased deeply because she always smiled so broadly and warmly. She was dressed down in a pink uniform that didn’t flatter her heavyset figure. But everything about her was maternally friendly, that it made the little physical imperfections irrelevant. 

“Hello. Table for one please.”

“Sure thing hon, right this way.” She bustled him off to a corner booth with a practiced but genuinely friendly grin. “New in town?” She queried, laying down a menu in front of him. “Name’s Patty and I can answer any questions you might have. Whatever you’re hungry for, we’ll try our damnedest to feed that to you and make sure you don’t go home hungry and unhappy.”

His laugh was rich and warm, coming straight from his belly in that way that made everyone around him instantly like him. A glittering badge shone on his lapel, catching the attention of the customers near enough to see it. “I appreciate your kindness Patty. And yes, I just moved in and the Mayor highly recommended this diner. Would you mind telling me your specials?” V folded his arms and leaned on the table, eyes glancing up earnestly at her. Completely giving the appearance of being engaged.

What a polite young man, her heart melted. “You’ll find the Mayor wasn’t exaggerating. Home cooked meals are my specialty here. The rib sticking, gut busting kinds of food that I think a skinny boy like you could use. Would the house burger tempt you hon?” She asked kindly, feeling her inner feeder surge at the sight of this slender man. He really looked like he could use three square meals in him and she was determined not to let him go until he was fully fed and watered to her satisfaction.

“Make it two and it would be perfect.” V watched her quickly jot down the rest of his order and hurry off to get him fed as soon as possible. He folded his hands and leaned his chin on the interlocked fingers, turning his head to glance out the window. Already the news that he was a new resident was spreading like wildfire. He didn’t bother hiding a smirk as a couple nearby spoke to each other about how _nice_ he seemed. This was too easy. 

The seat across from him squeaked as a weathered old man slid in without invitation. A steaming cup of hot tea cradled in his heavily calloused hands. Deep set eyes peered at him consideringly from beneath bushy eyebrows. “Well, a new face in town.” He rasped with a smoker’s croak.

“My, word travels fast here doesn’t it?” V brought his coffee cup to his lips to hide the motion of him scenting the old man. He smelled of mortal decay and peppermint. More importantly, he smelled of curiosity and suspicion. Well, he can’t have that now can he?

“Name’s Morrison. I run the bar, Devil May Cry.” He wheezed slightly, smiling and flashing cigarette stained teeth. He scratched at the stubble on his chin and caught sight of V’s badge. “Oh ho, joined the force eh?” 

“Yes. Please call me V.” 

“So what brings you here lawman? A new gig?”

“Hmm, something like that.” V opted to flash a full smile of boyish enthusiasm. “There was a job opening and I had a friend here that suggested I give it a try. Jonathon Holmes. He’s always been telling me how great living here was and I figured I may as well take him up on his offer.”

“You a friend of Holmes, eh? Good man. He always was a good judge of character too.” He drank deep from his cup, finishing his tea in one long swallow. Although one eye stayed trained on V, with a look that can’t be deciphered as good or bad. The way he slams down the cheap porcelain cup nearly set V’s hackles rising. Or maybe it was the man, himself that was setting V’s teeth on edge.

But his smile never wavered, in fact he even asked the old man to join him for dinner. His treat.

“Good of you to offer son, but this old bag of bones has to get going. I don’t have the energy like I used to and the bar has been without me long enough.” He lit a cigarette and chuckled at the way V’s nose wrinkled at the smoke floating towards him. Joints popped as he eased himself on his feet. “Be seeing you around lawman. Drop by the bar sometimes for a drink with an old man. I’ve got plenty to offer to a city slicker like yourself.”

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll be seeing you soon, Morrison. Be careful out there.”

V slowly chewed through his food. Mulling over the appearance of the old man. Crafty, very crafty of him. To exaggerate his nonexistent arthritis. Despite having no issues in bending down to sit and curling his hands around his cup. No doubt, just like with V, Morrison depended on people being disarmed by his appearance. _‘I better be careful around him. There’s a reason why old men like him make it to his age in the first place.’_

He polished off his meal. Politely declining Patty’s offer for more. But good naturedly promised to come back again for the great food and wonderful company. 

His smooth compliments made her cheeks pink happily. “I hope I’ll be seeing you around more often hon. You’re always welcome at my door if you ever need anything.”

It was late by the time he left the diner, and the rain had condensed to a heavy fog. Wisps of clouds fluttered over the moon, the thunderheads breaking for the time being. He inhaled deeply, taking lungfuls of the chilled, crisp air. Feeling every sense come alive.

V felt the prickles of an urge to shift and cause a bit of mischief. He smothered a chuckle and melted into the shadows, letting the cold grey mist swallow his form, hiding the shift from man to wolf. He raised his nose high to the air. A deep throated howl bellowed to the night in homage to the moon.

The ringing howls had the town shuddering and tucking themselves tighter in bed. 

A beast was out on the prowl tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! I got scheduled to do my pharmacy rotations at a hospital, and it starts up pretty soon. Bad news, I got scheduled to do rotations at a hospital lol. Which may be problematic given that I live in a state with rapidly rising cases of COVID. xD It's all good though, I am expecting to have a good time regardless.
> 
> And, I haven't forgotten about my other fics. I'm still working on them and hope to update them soon-ish.
> 
> As always I am forever grateful and love you all lots for stopping by. Stay safe and take care!
> 
> Until next time~


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V is still a creepy bastard, but that's never a new thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 4 Sweetlings :)  
>  **Minor edit 10.22.20**

### Chapter Four

Half hidden in the shadows of towering pines, was a small and cozy cabin. Perched within walking distance of Red Grave, but just far away enough from the nosy residents to give it’s lone occupant an illusion of privacy. Smoke curled in spindly wisps from the chimney. Warm, yellow light spilled invitingly out from the windows. And from within her kitchen, Diana was burning the candle on both ends. Eager to delve further into the newest enigma that’s been itching her brain into overdrive. 

“Just who the hell are you, V?” Diana muttered into her mug. Her dinner sat ice cold and uneaten as she became engrossed in her side investigation. Fingers tapped rapidly over her laptop as she impatiently tried to absorb every little detail that had been uploaded into their database earlier that morning. It felt manic and a tiny bit creepy to do this, but she couldn’t fight the urge to find out more. He spooked her, set her off in a way she couldn’t explain. She needed answers to justify the alarms that continuously blared through every fiber of her being. Something, anything to prove that she wasn’t just being over dramatic...as the Mayor ‘kindly’ pointed out to her.

The man was close to her age, give or take a few years. His previous address was listed as a post office in Fortuna, which seemed sketchy to her. He had two degrees in environmental science to his name and one in public safety. His employment paperwork checked out clean as well. No criminal background of any kind or felony as far as she was able to see. No drug charges and not even a single parking ticket violation. 

His history was pristine.

Brows furrowed, she turned to browse the transfer documents the Mayor handed to her earlier. Everything seemed in order there too. The recommendation letter seemed genuine, right down to the stupidly loopy signature at the bottom. Something that would have been extremely difficult for anyone but Jon to copy exactly. She flipped the page over to read the attached article clipping. Staring at the picture of V receiving an award for community service. Her eyes slid over to the man standing by his side. “Well, I’ll be damned…” Staring back at her was the much younger face of her currently missing employer. 

The article was dated five years ago. A fairly short recognition of V’s efforts to turn a patch of wilderness outside of Fortuna into a preserve that was off limits to humans. She snorted to herself as the author gushingly called him ‘a modern environmentalist and role model with the looks of a rock star’. Someone clearly had a crush. Rolling her eyes, she skimmed on. The rest of the article was just a few more scant details about the protection act itself. Something about recognizing the area as the habitat of a supposedly rare pack of wolves. A proposal was passed that would keep it safe from human encroachment and interference. 

The only other thing worth noting, in an offhand way, was that the author incorrectly named Jonathon Holmes as a wildlife Ranger that helped V write his proposal to the city. _‘Wasn’t he sheriff already by then?’_ But other than that, there wasn’t much else to glean about the man calling himself, V. 

_‘Pretty clean and basic personal history…’_ A part of her felt oddly...disappointed? He sounded so boring on paper. The small voice in the back of her head snarked, _‘Well what did you expect? A confidential file that he was some super spy? A history of arrests? V being in Witness Protection? Get a grip and be realistic.’_

Diana rubbed at her eyes tiredly. Everything she was digging up kept solidifying V’s claims. But the proof did very little to quiet the whispers that there was still something not quite right with his story. Her paranoia kept whispering insidiously. That there was something just too convenient about his sudden appearance just as Jon disappeared seemingly off the face of the earth. 

_‘Can it really be just bad timing? Am I looking for a conspiracy theory that doesn’t exist just because the guy gives off major creep vibes to me?’_ She picked at her cold dinner but had no appetite. Wondering if maybe she should ease up on the xenophobia. She already caught hell from the Mayor for her mistrust. Should she really be pushing her luck at this rate?

...And maybe, if she was being a little honest and objective with herself; she might be taking things too far with this. Too many things have happened that turned her into a distrustful person. More than likely, she was just projecting her own bad experiences onto someone that didn’t deserve it. Indulging in her rising guilt, she recalled clearly how Jon always berated her for jumping the gun to think the worst of everyone she met. 

_‘Give people a chance willya?’_ He used to say, _‘The world isn’t out to get you... You’re back home now. Back with honest, salt of the earth kind of people. Ain’t no one here out to hurt you. And if you just ease up that wall, you’ll stop missing out on seeing the people who just wanna take care of ya.’_

Her eyes drifted shut, as her brain began to feel groggy. Her thoughts moved sluggishly. The fatigue made her sag in her chair to sigh in equal parts frustration and exhaustion at her warring thoughts. “It’s getting too late to think about this. I’ll just play it by ear.” She promised herself. It was the least she could do right now. Whatever may come out of this, Diana had to get her priorities straight. Because really, this _was_ overkill and extreme. She’s wasting precious time feeding her paranoia instead of focusing on the most important thing right now. Like finding out what happened to Jon so Felicity could get some closure. And those missing persons cases.

A harsh expletive exploded from her when a particularly loud crack of thunder made her jump in her seat. Sending her heart racing erratically. The lights flickered a little and her watch beeped midnight. 

It was high time she went to bed. 

The wind picked up outside as she settled in for the night. Branches scratched eerily at the windows and a draft swirled into the cabin. Diana tossed and turned fretfully all night. Sheets tangled around her body, twisting around her like a noose. Her sleep was restless and disturbed by nightmares. By the time she woke up, she was breathing heavily. A cold sweat clung to her, chilling her down to her bones. Muscles quivered and her heart squeezed tightly from the fading remnants of her poor sleep.

She cursed when she saw the time. Only four in the morning. A hand scrubbed her face tiredly. She grimaced when her fingers tangled in her oily hair. Ugh, stupid night sweats. She eyed the softly glowing numbers and debated on whether to try and find a little more sleep or not.

A rustling outside her window instantly set her on the alert. Instinctively, she reached for the gun she kept at her bedside table and quietly crept out of bed. Thumb automatically clicking the safety off. Hairs prickled on the back of her neck in warning. Goosebumps needled all over as the cold floor leeched heat from her bare feet. She pressed herself flat against the wall and slowly peered out the fogging glass. The rustling continued on but she thought it sounded far too light to be a person. An animal then?

She risked leaning closer to the window and caught a low growl and a yelp. A dark furred shape prowled at the edge of her cabin. Casting a jagged shadow across the yard. The air felt charged with static, crackling over her skin. A paralyzing chill like she’s never experienced before rooted her to the spot. Another shuffle, this time coming from something much closer to the cabin. A crow cackled and exploded into flight from her window towards the shadow. The animal sped off before she caught a good look at it. Darting away into the darkness of the forest. 

She clicked the safety back on and lowered the gun to her side. What the hell _was that_? It looked like a huge dog, but it had been too dark to really be sure. Wide awake now and uneasy, she hurried to dress with the intention of finding some semblance of normalcy at work. Rushing out and nearly tripping over a black stray cat that scurried off her porch with a reproachful ‘meow’. It took her doing a dangerous pirouette on her clumsy feet to avoid accidentally stepping on it. And it ended with her getting tangled in one of the thorny bushes growing nearby for her trouble.

By six she was at her desk like clockwork. Shaking slightly over her desk from the rude awakening. And picking out thorns from her clothes and palms.

“Ah, Deputy. It’s nice to see you up so early.”

She nearly snapped her neck from the whiplash of jolting in her chair. What the hell was with her lately? She’s never been so skittish like this before. What’s happened to her nerves? She was getting sick of how she kept jumping at every little noise and flickering shadow. Her irritation and embarrassment flamed in her face as his lips twisted into one of those half smiles. The ones that made her feel like a silly little girl around adults. 

“Morning.” She muttered lowly, forcing herself to keep her attention on the memos Jacie left at her desk. Her skin prickled and itched from the discomfort of having her personal space invaded as V took a seat from across her. Folding his arms over half her desk and crowding her. Her chest felt tight. V seemed to have this quality of swallowing up the entire room and making it too damn claustrophobic. She hated how it made her feel cornered and trapped. 

“So what’s on the agenda for us today?”

Her hand quivered just slightly as she reached for her coffee. “Looks like we’ll be heading for a meeting with the Mayor today…” She paused, squinting at the brightly colored post it note. That masculine scent of the forest and earth kept involuntarily drawing her awareness to him. It was too distracting. Clearing her throat, she risked a small sip and grimaced at how boiling hot it still was. “He wants to go over the security details for the Halloween Festival that’s coming up in a few days. It’s one of the busiest times of the year, so we’ll probably have to arrange for having some of the other counties lend staff to us.”

The phone on her desk rang. “Shit!” Her coffee spilled from her cup, scalding the back of her hand. Her eyes watered just slightly as she hurried out of her chair to run her hand under cold water, in the sink in the breakroom. Diana fought to reign in her harsh breathing, closing her eyes and counting backwards from ten. _‘Get a grip! Stop freaking out like this!’_

“My, aren’t you clumsy today.” V tsk’d, quickly finding the first aid kit and rummaging through for burn cream. He snagged her wrist, keeping her in place as he inspected the angry, red skin. Fingers instinctively tightening when she tried to tug it back. “You’ll have to hold still for me to treat it.” He murmured, plucking out a tube and unscrewing the cap off with his thumb and forefinger. There was something so endearing as she let her hand limply sit in his. Shivering just ever so slightly as his chilled fingers smeared the burn cream over the affected area. ‘ _So adorably compliant.’_

“You should be more careful.” Nostrils flared as she flinched when his thumb brushed over the reddened patch of skin. “It would be quite a shame to ruin these lovely hands, don’t you agree?”

It was a delight to watch her stiffen. To see the confusion and wariness in her gaze as she did her best to give off the appearance of being unaffected. He really adored how small her hands fit into his larger ones. Tiny and softer than he was expecting. It was such a pleasurable contrast, for such a ferocious looking thing, with her wild hair and equally wild eyes. With all her sharp edges, finding these unexpected patches of softness and vulnerability made for an exciting game to the Alpha. All weaknesses for him to exploit at his pleasure. And he intended to find them all.

His hands lingered longer than was appropriate as he finished. “There, all better?” His voice dropped to a low, silky purr. 

Her voice shook, “Y-yeah. Thanks…” She snatched her hand back, quickly cradling it close to her chest. She cleared her throat a few times to give herself a moment to find her composure. The way he chuckled indulgently at her made her squirm uncomfortably. Though thankfully for her frayed nerves, he kept a respectful distance as they cleaned up. Long enough for her to gather her wits and shake off most of the daze she fell into under his intense scrutiny. 

The remaining two officers lounged in the lobby, waiting for them. Bear was already grumbling impatiently into a donut. And Marc was yawning sleepily as he clutched his coffee like a lifeline. 

“Come on, let’s get this meeting over with. Just be prepared for him to talk your ear off, Newbie.” Bear gruffed at V as he led the way. The office was a brisk walk away but close enough that it made driving there pointless. Plus, Martha was always on his case about walking more often. This little jaunt could be his exercise for the day. “The Mayor likes to think everyone has time to sit and listen to his rambling. You’d think after doing these festivals for years now, he’d just let us handle the rest without the nonsense of dragging us to his office.”

Marc agreed wholeheartedly. Already trying to look for a way to excuse himself. There were much better ways to waste his day than a meeting with the stuffy Mayor who always harped on him to stand up straight. “Can’t we just send Dee on her own? She can get things done faster than we ever could.” He wheedled, wanting to just return back to the station so he could chat up Jacie a bit more.

Diana immediately sniped, “Not a chance in hell, I am not going to do all the work by myself again.” She bristled, her mood souring quickly. Typical Marc, always trying to foist all the work on her if he thought it was inconvenient to himself. She blamed Jon, for always being too easy going and enabling Marc in his lazy behavior. Because of how Jon always contradicted her and allowed Marc to get away with his work avoidance, the younger officer was unlikely to listen to her without dragging his feet the entire time.

The meeting itself, as predicted went on long into the day. Several details about where the stalls should be set up and where to arrange all the games and entertainment, made the security details a hair pulling nightmare because the Mayor kept changing his mind. Parking and patrol routes took all morning to hash out, with the Mayor trying to unhelpfully give them his convoluted inputs. But one ridiculous suggestion made Diana’s temper spark dangerously.

“We are _not_ babysitting your grandkids.” Diana huffed, grinding her teeth as the Mayor insisted yet again that he wanted them to play personal bodyguards to his family. “If they’re here to see you, shouldn’t _you_ be the one watching them?”

Mayor Garfield sputtered and turned a satisfying shade of beet red. “I am a busy man, Deputy, and I am paying you -” What part of being Mayor did she not understand? He had a professional image to uphold. Having his young grandchildren running underfoot was going to be a distraction. And he needed all his undivided attention on making sure the festivities ran smoothly. He harrumphed. This resistant behavior was exactly why the Mayor would never recommend her to a higher position. He can’t have someone so quick to question him all the time. Jon understood that but apparently failed to teach his deputy that important lesson. 

“The _town_ pays us to protect them. And we’re going to have our hands full with the tourists, even with the other counties lending their staff. Besides, as a well known _family_ man, don’t you think abandoning your own grandkids at a _family_ event will look bad for your PR?” She mocked.

The remaining men watched as the woman continued to trade snipes with the stubborn Mayor. Although it was clear enough to everyone that Diana was winning.

“Happens every fucking year.” Marc muttered quietly to V. “It’s annoying as hell too. The Mayor likes to use us like we’re his own secret service despite the fact that we’ve got three hundred people to look after on any given day. He lives in a fucking bubble where he’s top dog and thinks everyone else is the paid help.”

“Ah I see.” V wasn’t surprised by Marc’s assessment. He’s encountered his fair share of personalities like the Mayor. Weak minds who were filled with an annoying abundance of self importance. “And no one but the Deputy is willing to go against him on that?” He asked curiously. Was she just that stubborn that she was willing to risk losing her job to argue back? Justified or not, that level of insubordination would have to be curbed. And there were much more effective ways to get things done besides being so combative.

The younger man shrugged and grinned wryly, “Dee’s got a sharp tongue and it gets her, her way most of the time.” He nodded knowingly. “Plus, no point in stepping in when it's more fun to watch eh? And if you’re worried about her temper, don’t. She’ll bitch about it but she always gets the job done anyways. You can always count on her to get things moving. If it wasn’t for her, the police department would always be backed up, since Jon was shit at getting things done on time.”

“It’s her job to keep Jon on track anyways.” Bear butted in, shifting in his seat to keep from falling asleep. “Comes with the territory of being Deputy and a woman. It’s only natural that she looks after everyone else.”

V hummed to himself. Watching as the Mayor reluctantly ceded the point to the deputy. So, Diana was the real driving force behind Red Grave’s law enforcement? V mulled over what he gathered about everyone so far as the meeting wrapped up finally. 

Bear brought the most experience to the team, but was limited by his older age, health conditions and old fashioned views that clashed with Marc and Diana. A man well into his sunset years and therefore, held little authority over his younger counterparts. The most useful thing about Bear might just be the fact that he’s well connected and well respected by the community.

On the opposite end of the spectrum was Marc, who only wanted only the appeal of the uniform and badge with little of the hard work to maintain it. And the lanky young man butted heads the most with the deputy who seemed to always have to pull rank to get him to follow even the simplest of orders. He had no motivation or incentive to work harder than was the bare minimum. 

V tsk’d to himself when his thoughts settled to the deputy herself.

She was a driven little thing, putting in the most energy and effort into making sure the festival was as safe as can be. Her mind was sharp and her tongue even more so. But she was too abrasive in personality, relying too much on the power of her position instead of gaining respect for herself. There were glimmers here and there of a good leader, but it was painfully obvious that no one was willing to nurture her potential. Hence the blunted way she wielded her authority. All force and no elegance just to try and have some semblance of control to do her job.

He slyly glanced at the Mayor who kept interrupting and regurgitating her ideas as if they were his own. Saw the way she clenched a fist at her side each time the Mayor dismissed her or shot her down on the basis of her gender or inexperience. Here was a glaring weakness that V’s mind carefully turned over and over, wondering how best to play it to his advantage. 

“And will that be it?” Diana snarked, already motioning to dismiss everyone out the door. “Because I’m sure you understand that we still have a lot of work to get to Mayor. I’ll be sure to get back in touch about the added security. I’ll even do you a favor and ask Jacie for some numbers to a babysitter too.” 

Effective. As the Mayor just pinched the bridge of his nose and waved them out with a grumpy ‘good bye.’

V clucked in disapproval...Effective yes, but it was terribly defiant and rude. He was foreseeing a lot of work on his hands in bringing her to heel in the near future. He was confident that he can get the other two will defer to him easily without much prompting; from what he’s already seen, neither seemed inclined to do anything but take orders. But it will be the deputy that will need the most convincing to fall in line if she ever felt the need to challenge his authority. And there was no doubt she eventually will, given what he’s learned about her so far. 

It was well into dinnertime when the meeting was concluded. And Bear and Marc wasted no time excusing themselves home. Exhausted and ready to just call it a day.

“You hungry?” Diana asked V, stuffing her hands into her pockets. “Figured you probably deserve something for having to deal with the Mayor on your first real day on the job.” She hastily clarified before he could accept or decline her clumsy invitation.

Heat curled from the base of his spine at her offer. Perhaps, the deputy didn’t need that much encouragement then. It was with a mix of heady pleasure and approval that he agreed to a meal at Patty’s. 

He couldn’t help the wolfish grin at the way she jolted, when his hand settled on the small of her back. Just ever so casually as he leaned over her to open the door for her. The shock of V's too close proximity drowned out the noisy chatter and clinking of the diners within. From the register, Patty beamed brightly at the sight of the two of them. Especially over the fact that they were there _together_. She wasted no time in bustling them to a quiet corner, in a booth clearly meant only for two.

Diana tried to hide her discomfort by busying herself with flicking through the menu, “You know, the job’s usually more interesting than sitting in a meeting with the Mayor. He really doesn't have much else to do besides wasting other people's time.” Teeth caught her bottom lip as she debated on breakfast for dinner or something more substantial. “What did Jon tell you about the job anyways? Just so I know where to fill in the gaps he might’ve left.”

“Quite a bit. Jonathan was quite proud of his team. If he got started on the topic, he wouldn’t stop.”

“Sounds like him alright.” Another flip of the menu. She’ll just treat herself to a hearty turkey pot pie. It’s been a long day and she realized that she hasn’t eaten all day. Her stomach pinched at the reminder, growling unhappily. “How did you two meet anyways? I’ve never really heard him mention you before.” There, no hesitation. Straight to the point but as casual as she could make it.

“We took the same program in public safety.” He clarified, eyes gleaming at her. He sensed her curiosity. He felt himself quite amused by her tactic, using the dinner as a front to question him in a safe setting, without looking too suspicious herself. But, the deputy will have to try much harder than that for answers. “And we’ve kept in touch throughout the years. Although I’m not surprised to know that you haven’t heard much about me. I live a rather routine life and if it doesn’t catch Jonathon’s attention long enough, he forgets about it until something triggers his memory.”

“When was the last time you heard from him?” She wondered if V might have anything that could give them a new lead to follow on his disappearance. 

“Not too long before I relocated to Red Grave. I was incredibly surprised to hear that he has gone missing.”

She stabbed her fork into the pot pie when it came. Chewing her bite slowly. Still indecisive about where her views stood with V. “Any chance you might recall if he said anything weird to you?”

“Nothing unusual really comes to mind.” 

V’s eyes slanted to her slyly. Absorbing the way she tried to keep all her attention on her dinner. No doubt just a little frustrated by his correct answers. He hid his sharp grin behind a sip of his drink. “Tell me about yourself, Deputy. It seems quite unfair for me to be just talking about myself. And to be honest, I would rather like to get to know you better.” It was only fair, he thought smugly, to return the favor and shift the flow of personal questions back to her. 

She shrugged, “I don’t have as...interesting a history as you seem to, V. Born and raised here. Left for college and came back to a safe and stable job.”

“Come now, I find that hard to believe that’s all there is to you. You’re more than the job you hold and your past experiences. Tell me about what made you decide to come back?” He coaxed with a flirtatious smirk. 

She stared flatly at the table. “I got homesick.” She said succinctly, voice hard. A brittle smile curled on her lips and she relaxed back into the booth. Crossing her arms protectively. “The city isn’t a good place for a small town girl anyways.”

There was a world of stories behind that statement. And wrapped around that was a prettily packaged challenge. V sipped from his cup, eyes gleaming speculatively at her over the rim. She’ll learn quite soon to give up her secrets willingly. V was nothing if not persuasive. Until then, he would most definitely enjoy drawing out her discomfort. “It seems we’re quite a pair then, aren’t we? Just two uninteresting individuals living our uninteresting lives.”

Setting aside their probing repartee for now, they strayed from personal questions and stuck to just small talk to fill up the long stretches of silence. V spent more of his time watching Diana than really eating. Cataloging and carefully rearranging everything he knew about her so far. 

In this entire town, she seemed to be one of the very few handfuls who were wary of him. With good reason of course, he was the literal wolf in sheep’s clothing. But the deputy posed the biggest risk to exposing him. She was intelligent, and for whatever reason he couldn’t quite put a finger on, she was on high alert around him, no matter how charming he was. A dangerous thought rooted deep into his mind. One that made his teeth sharpen. V had no doubt that given enough time, she would start connecting the dots regarding the dearly departed sheriff’s last moments. She seemed determined enough to unravel his secrets.

The best thing to deter her for now was to unsettle her enough to the point where she’ll leave his secrets buried six feet under. And really, she was making it too easy for him with the way she kept fluctuating between suspicion and skittish courtesy around him. All he had to do was play that against her. Keep her distracted and unbalanced until she fell into his snare. And by then...well she would be in no position to hinder his plans _ever again._

“Room for dessert dears?” Patty set a single plate of strawberry shortcake between them. On the plate were two forks. She clearly meant for them to share. “A sweet treat to end what I hope was a sweet date.” 

Diana groaned at her meddling. Did she really have to do this now? “It’s not like that at all Patty. I’m just treating the Newbie to dinner. There’s nothing more than that. It’s just business.”

“Oh she’s just being modest.” Patty nudged V with a pointed wink. “You’ll be in good hands with the Deputy. Don’t mind her bark. Beneath that scruffy exterior, is just a sweetheart who needs the loving of a good man.”

Diana was completely mortified by Patty’s poorly disguised attempts at matchmaking. She settled for a deadpan expression as Patty continued on to extol her supposed virtues to a man who couldn’t possibly be interested in her in that way anyways. She knew the woman meant well, but could she not meddle in her _deliberate_ bachelorette status? Diana had her reasons and people needed to leave it at that. She bit down on her tongue as V even had the nerve to engage and enable the poor woman’s delusions about her finally settling down. 

“I wholeheartedly agree. I like to think that a great woman deserves a man to take care of her.”

“Oh you _are_ a proper good boy. Hear that Diana? Better snap this one up before he’s taken by another gal. Don’t you think V would make a perfect match for you?”

She stared at him challengingly. “He should probably prove it first for me to believe it.” A mixture of annoyance and humiliation simmered in her belly at the way Patty continued on and on about her ‘sad state’ of being ‘unhappily’ single for so long. Feeling that she’s endured enough, she interrupted the woman and effectively steered her away from the topic about her lack of a love life in exchange for the check.

Diana wasted no time in striding off as hastily as she could, throwing a snappy ‘good night’ to V and hoping to just end the day as quickly as possible. Instead, V stepped in stride with her, clearly intending to walk her home. “I’m a gentleman, Deputy. I’d be remiss to not see you safely home. Especially with the sightings and attacks of wolves that you’ve briefed me about. I’m sure you’d feel better having someone walk you home at this late hour.”

“I can walk home just fine by myself.”

“Then indulge me and let me do it anyways.”

He wouldn't take ‘no’ for an answer. In response to that, she walked briskly, eager and in a hurry to get this over with. Now that the sun had set, that paranoia clamored louder. Screaming at her, that she was walking side by side with danger. Her fingers dug into her palms. The sooner she got home and locked all her doors and windows, the safer she’ll feel. 

She hoped.

He startled her by caging her against the front door the moment she unlocked it. Chilled hands curled tight on her shoulders, turning her around in one quick disorienting movement. The wood pressed hard and unyielding at her back. Her keys slipped from her fingers as he leaned in close, nose to nose with her. Overwhelming her with his intensity. Filling her senses completely with that mysterious scent of his virility. “It’s not such a bad thing to be taken care of by me. You’ll like it, if you let yourself.” V purred over her lips, breath hot with a hint of sweetness from the shortcake. He slowly dragged his hand down her arm, moving to bring her injured hand to his lips, skimming them ever so gently over the skin. “I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow Deputy. Sweet dreams.” 

The sound of the door slamming tightly shut in his face, curled his mouth into that Cheshire’s smile. All malicious glee. A tongue dragged slowly over his lips as he recalled the stubborn set of her jaw and the way her eyes had sparkled in fear and irritation at his forwardness. He spotted her forgotten keys and in a gesture of goodwill, hung it on the knob.

 _"_ Be sure to lock up tight and take your keys back in. Wouldn't want someone to...let themselves in, now would you?" He taunted her through the door, knowing that she was still trembling on the other side. He chuckled darkly as he stepped off her front porch and left to head back to his own residence. His head filled with thoughts of just how vulnerable the Deputy really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are certainly escalating as the more Diana resists, the more fun V seems to get out of doing all he can to creep her out further. 
> 
> As always, I love you all lots for simply visiting. I always appreciate it when you drop by. Stay safe!
> 
> Until Next Time~


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana gets a chance to get back at V for all his antics so far. And there is a bit of levity with Trish and Lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Sweetlings, welcome to chapter 5. Sorry about the long gap between updates, when life hits, it hits hard.
> 
> Also! I received some lovely fanart, please go check it out, these ladies are amazing!
> 
> Lady Lily Lost @ https://just-another-art-dump.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Wild-Hunt   
> VKyloCifer @ https://www.artstation.com/artwork/oAZmNm and @ https://www.artstation.com/artwork/48XnDq

### Chapter Five

Diana’s mind churned fretfully all night, preoccupied with trying to untangle V’s motives for his flirting; if she could even call it that. She picked apart and scrutinized every interaction, every word, every expression that she could recall. Those suggestive remarks he made when they were alone along with his blatant disregard for her personal space made her stomach squirm with uneasiness. Her shoulder twinged as she recalled how he slammed her against her own front door last night. And her hand still tingled as she remembered how he tended to her burn and how he lightly kissed it before she managed to gather enough of her wits to run inside for safety.

A scowl scrunched her brows into a deep frown.

Just what kind of game was he playing at?

All of his actions that involved her so far, toed the line between creepy and intensely attentive. V played the picture perfect gentleman when there were witnesses around, all charm and old fashioned courtesy. But when they were alone together, he fixated on her too much for comfort. Perhaps another woman might find that flattering, having the undivided attention of such a man. Diana just felt the need to get a restraining order.

_ ‘Why would he spend so much time and energy in singling me out? Is it connected to the way he just suddenly appeared out of nowhere at a really convenient time? Or is he up to something else and keeping my attention on him is his way to distract me? What is he setting me up for?’ _

She wanted to give him the benefit of doubt. But there was a good reason why paranoia was both Diana’s friend and enemy. She’s seen more than her fair share of charmers who used their charisma to lure in their victims. How those warm smiles only made their predatory nature even sinister. Those people were wolves among the clueless sheep. And all it had taken was one very bad encounter for Diana to suspect almost everyone that she considered ‘too nice’. 

Again, her conscience needled her and an old memory surfaced. Reminding her none too subtly how she alienated so many people with her suspicious nature.  _ ‘You think you were on a hit list with the way you act. It’s exhausting to always try and keep up with you. Give me a break here will ya? I swear I’m getting really burnt out and tired from trying to reassure you all the damn time.’ _

She scrubbed her face tiredly and checked the time, forcing that particular memory away. There was no need for her to dig up old wounds, especially at...

_ ‘4:30 am? Aw shit, it’s about time to get up already.’  _ She groaned into her pillow, wondering how she was going to endure another day with V and his shenanigans. What she needed was a breather, some time away from the unsettling man to think clearly again. And to figure exactly what she’s going to do about him going forward. 

Because, for good or bad, V seemed to be here to stay for awhile.

She still didn’t fully buy his story but Diana felt like she better let it simmer on the backburner for now. It would do her no favors to alienate the man the town was already in love with. And with Jon missing, she desperately needed another competent hand in making sure the department didn’t go under. “None of this is ideal, is it?” She huffed. “Damn it Jon, why the fuck did you go and disappear and leave this mess for me to deal with? You’re a fucking inconsiderate, irresonisble bastard, like always.”

That familiar burn of helplessness stung the back of her throat. Coming from the knowledge that she was being taken advantage of, because she had no other options. Not here in Red Grave. And certainly not outside of Red Grave either. She was essentially stuck here, in a cage made by her own poor decisions. She sniffed back her frustration and furiously tossed off the blankets. “Enough of this Shields, you’re an adult. Put your big girl panties on and get ready for work. You want control then do something about it instead of whining all day about how things are unfair.”

Right at six, she’s walking up towards the station. The sight of V leaning casually by the doors, waiting with a faint smirk made her misstep just once. She recovered and forced on a neutral expression. Her stomach twisted in knots as she approached him.  _ ‘Stop letting him get under your skin. Stay cool. Remember you’re in control. Just act normal. He’s just another guy, another face in the crowd. Nothing to be afraid of.’ _

“Ah, good morning Deputy.” His eyes slowly swept over her, from head to toe. “You look like you had a rough night. It seems like a good thing that I picked up some coffee now.” He lifted the carrier he had been holding. A hand teasingly wafted the curls of steam rising from the styrofoam cups over to her. “May I tempt you with one?”

She cautiously accepted the cup offered to her. Her other hand went to hurriedly fish for the keys to the building to open it up for the day. “Thanks.” She paused to glance at the logo on the cup, “Trying a bit hard to get on my good side aren’t you? Coffee from The Roast ain’t known for being cheap.” She sounded a bit disinterested, but inwardly she was actually really impressed that he forked over for a $10 cup of coffee for her. She took a small sip, mindful that it was still scalding hot. “ _ Hmm _ . Dark roast, not too acidic and tastes a bit smokey too.” Her eyes flicked back to him curiously, “It’s not too sweet either. How’d you know how I like to drink my coffee?“

His indulgent chuckles sent a different kind of warmth through her as he trailed after her inside. “An educated guess. You hardly touched the dessert at the diner, and with as many cups of coffee I’ve seen you consume, I can barely pick up the smell of sugar from them. I also noticed that you used quite a few packets of coffee for yourself when you were brewing in the breakroom the other day. It seemed reasonable that you likely prefer your coffee on the stronger side.”

“How observant,” She drolly replied, making her way through the building to flick on all the lights. 

Almost predictably now, V wasted no time in crowding her into a corner when they reached the breakroom. Acting bolder, now that they were out of sight of the front doors. He caged her against the counter, his arms on either side of her, but not touching her at all. He dropped his voice into a deep husk, “Always, when it comes to you.” He tucked her hair behind her ear, “With you, I find myself watching you closely to catch the gaps in your defenses. And then I wonder...” He leaned in closer, towering over her, as his eyes gleamed speculatively, “...what will you do if I manage to slip through those cracks you desperately try to hide...”

Her pulse quickened. Her heart thudded painfully against her ribcage, in equal parts terror and morbid curiosity.

“Will you show me what you’re trying to hide, Deputy? If I ask nicely?” He drawled silkily, tightening the circle of his arms. The pupils of his eyes widened in pleasure. “Will you let me see the frightened little girl you are deep down?”

Diana’s throat constricted as V’s breath tickled over her lips. A cold shiver skittered down her spine, leaving her toes and fingertips tingling from anticipation. Her entire vision was swallowed up by the smug and heated expression on his face. She wanted to push him away before he could tear into her like a feral animal. The knee jerk reaction of ‘get the fuck away!’, clashed violently with her inability to do more than stiffen when he inhaled in deeply. She wanted to do something but found herself completely blanking out. 

The bell by the front doors jangled, jolting her out of her haze. Jacie’s voice called out for her. Diana vaguely registered that the other woman was saying something. Something about bringing in bagels for breakfast and why the heater wasn’t on yet. 

V slowly eased away from her. Murmuring that she should drink her coffee soon before leaving to greet Jacie.

Diana fought to keep standing instead of slumping down to her knees when he left. Her breath left in an audible whoosh. This time was different. It was all fear of how easily he paralyzed her with just his heavy presence and a few choice observations that hit too close to home.

_ ‘Get a grip on yourself!’ _ , she scolded herself. She needed to start setting boundaries and taking back control before things got too out of hand with V. Every single time, she’s been handing him the upper hand on a silver platter. And every single time, she ended up feeling like he’s pried out all her secrets. She chewed the inside of her cheek as she wrestled her nerves back to something like normal. Panicking would help nothing and it’s painfully obvious that V was enjoying rattling her too much. 

What Diana needed to do was level the playing field…

Taking in a few shuddering breaths, she drank the rest of her lukewarm coffee for courage and walked out with determination. 

“Nice of you to join us Shields,” Jacie was rifling through the post it notes piled up on her desk. “I need to know what’s on your agenda today so I can have Marc and Bear prioritize either the tip line or their rounds.” She leveled a pointed look at V, “I assume he’s going to be tagging along with you again?”

Inspiration struck her as she noticed the various files piled on her desk and her overflowing inbox tray. “Actually, he’ll be staying here. You know - I just realized something.” Diana quickly moved to a file cabinet and began withdrawing several large folios, each one rubber banded to keep them from bursting into a mess. She let them drop on her desk with a heavy thud. She leveled a cool stare at V as she slapped a hand on the pile of folders, “With all the things we had to do to prep for the festival and with Jon going missing, I completely forgot about your training rookie.”

Diana was sure that she didn’t imagine the flicker of annoyance that flashed in his eyes. She smiled sweetly, just to push his buttons further, “Since today’s really more about catching up for the rest of us, it seems like the perfect day to get you used to our system without one of us having to really keep an eye on you. Plus, Jon’s recommendation-” Here she fought to keep her suspicious tone to a minimum, “-didn’t really give me a good idea about your field experience. So I’m just going to assume that you don’t have any and let you just take care of paperwork for now. I think it fits, since you have only an academic background, don’t you think?”

V’s lips thinned before he smoothed out his expression. “Far be it from to question your judgement Deputy. If you feel that starting my training in the office is the best idea, then of course I will be happy to learn what I can. But…” He threw her a sly look, “I hope I can have the opportunity to show you how much more valuable I am in the field with you. After all, with the festival right around the corner, I can imagine you’d want all hands on deck.”

“I’ll think about it when the time comes. For now, this is your assignment for the day. Talk to Jacie if you have any questions.”

Diana darted into the sheriff’s office and came back, dangling a set of keys from her fingers. “Don’t expect me back for awhile, Jacie. I’m going up to the Rangers. Assign whatever you feel like needs to get done today, but make sure to put Marc and Bear to work on backlog at some point. Unless the rookie burns the place down, I don’t want to be bothered all day.”

She caught the way V’s gaze flattened into a cold stare at her words.  _ ‘I’m not imagining it, he definitely isn’t happy about this,’ _ Diana mused to herself smugly, feeling like she’s finally one upped him.

As she settled herself into the worn seat of the station’s only truck and pulled out onto the street, she caught a glimpse of V in the rearview mirror. There was something calculating in his expression as he watched her from a window. But she made a turn and once he was out of sight, she put it out of her mind. Thinking that he was just upset that she’s ruined his day by leaving him to be babysat by Jacie. 

The truck trundled over the dirt path leading up to the Ranger’s station without issue. As she drove along; the further she got away, the easier it became for her to breathe and relax. She didn’t realize how suffocating it was, to be under V’s eye all the time. And this time away, without him spooking her half to death all the time, she was able to laugh at herself for letting him scare her so easily. 

_ ‘I need to remember that I’ve got the training to take down guys twice his size. If he does anything I don’t like, I can teach him a lesson he won’t forget.’ _

Feeling more secure than she’s been for the past few days, she sighed in relief as she parked the truck outside the Ranger’s station. The minute the engine cut, she heard the low barking of dogs coming from the tidy little building just a brisk walk away. 

The Ranger’s station was a little log cabin. A tidy little place for Red Grave’s two Rangers to use as their base, that also doubled as a tourist stop for the hikers who came to visit the mountain during prime vacationing season. Right as she let herself in, two large german shepherds bounded over to her, eagerly seeking head pats from the visitor. 

“Who’s at the door boys? If it’s Dante, run him out. I don’t wanna see him unless he’s bringing me back the fifty he still owes me.”

“Guess again Trish.”

A tall blonde woman emerged from one of the side offices with a grin, “Well, look who finally decided to visit. It’s been so long, I was thinking that you just didn’t love us anymore.”

“Geez, you take forever to check up on us, and when you do finally show up, you didn’t even bring us presents. What kind of Deputy are you?” Lady added, popping into the conversation as well. “You know I’m going to bring this up to the Mayor when it’s time for us to review your performance, right?” She teased.

Diana grinned as the three of them eased into a light and playful banter without missing a beat. She let herself relax with them in a way that she wouldn’t with anyone else. These two women were oddballs, much like herself. Defying the traditional views of the town and sharing the same frustration at being gossiped and watched like exotic animals at the zoo.

Finally though, they sobered up enough to get to the matter of why Diana came to see them today.

“It’s about Jon isn’t it?”

Diana nodded, “Yeah. We’ve been through the woods around town twice now. And with the rains, it’s been really hard to find any traces of him. I was wondering if you gals might try searching the mountainside with the dogs? It seems like a long shot, but I want to try all my options in the chance that it ends up being the right thing to do.”

Lady nodded emphatically. “I get ya, we’ll take Sherlock and Moriarty out today. Any particular range you want us to shoot for or any area?”

“I’ll leave that up to you guys, since you know the area a lot better than I do. I think you should also take into account where someone might shelter from the rain or cold too. Jon’s not really a survivalist but at this point, I don’t want to rule out that he might be stuck in a cave somewhere if he did happen to make it up here.”

“What do you think happened to him? It’s not like him to just disappear and leave a pretty girl like Felicity behind. That doesn’t sound like him at all.” Trish pointed out. She noticed Diana’s shuttered expression and grew concerned, “You don’t think he might be dead somewhere do you? Are we looking for a dead body then instead of a missing person?”

“Like I said. I don’t want to rule out anything until I’m sure. He just vanished and as impossible as it sounds, we’ve found nothing about where he went or what happened. I don’t want to think the worst, but better safe than sorry.”

A thought crossed Diana’s mind, “Have you guys noticed anything strange around the area at all in the past few days? We’ve gotten a lot of reports from the town that there’s been wolves around. Is there like a pack migrating down from the mountain for food?”

The Rangers shared a quizzical look with each other. 

“Hmm, that’s really odd behavior from the pack that lives in the area. They generally keep to themselves and I don’t recall seeing anything that would have disturbed their hunting grounds. Can you forward us the information about the wolf sightings in town later? These might not be part of the pack native around here, they could be new.” 

Lady crossed her arms solemnly, bringing the conversation back to Jon. “We’ll definitely keep our eyes peeled for the sheriff and we’ll report anything out of the norm too just in case. The forecast is supposed to be nice and clear this weekend, even with helping out at the festival, I’m pretty sure we can cover a lot of ground. If Jon’s around here, our dogs will definitely find him.”

“Thanks,” Diana shot them a grateful smile, “Get back to me as soon as you’re able to, okay? Even if it's nothing, just knowing that we’re doing our due diligence will go a long way in helping Fels cope if we turn up with bad news.”

Trish tapped a finger on her lip as she walked over to the large map displayed on the wall. She traced a large circle with her finger, “I think from the station to the cabin the mayor keeps up on the mountain would be a good target radius for us to check. It’s a lot of ground to cover though, so I’ll see if I can drag in Nero to help too.”

“Nero’s still in town?” Diana asked with surprise, “Wasn’t he supposed to be on his honeymoon with Kyrie?”

“It’s not like he doesn’t want to be. But baby boy’s still trying to scrounge up money and he’s put it off again for the summer. Something about thinking Kyrie would enjoy an island getaway more instead of a fancy winter resort.”

“Poor girl,” Lady giggled, “Her husband’s trying so hard, you’d think he’s compensating for something else.” She wagged her pinky for emphasis.

“Speaking of honeymoons,” Trish smiled slyly, changing the subject abruptly, “What’s the deal with the rumor mill about you and a new beau? Should we start helping you plan a wedding soon?” 

‘ _ Not this again _ ’, sometimes Diana forgot how much these two loved their gossip. They were just as persistent as the old women in town. Well, when in doubt, deny and deflect. “Oh?” She injected as much boredom as she could into that single word. 

Trish pounced, sensing an incoming diversion tactic coming. She pressured the wary deputy further. “Don’t hold out on us Shields. It’s been forever since you dumped your ex, so who’s the new boy toy in your life?”

“You should know by now that people like to talk when it's really nothing.” She replied coolly. “Jon hired a newbie and now I’m stuck babysitting another one of his pet charity projects. You know how it is. There’s nothing to talk about.”

“You sure it’s really nothing? I got a good look at him the other day. He’s  _ pretty _ .” Lady goaded, “And from what everyone is saying, the guy’s working his ass off to impress you.”

Diana snorted derisively, “Really?” She affected a skeptical drawl, “So how is being glued to my hip supposed to impress me?”

Lady just laughed and continued on, “Well everyone thinks it’s cute how he’s told Patty that you need to be taken care of, because you seem to ignore your own self care. I mean you gotta admit, you  _ are  _ a workaholic. Plus all the old timers think it’s about time for someone to get you to settle down finally. There’s even a pool going around on when he’s gonna wear you down.” Lady’s hererochrome eyes zeroed in earnestly on Diana. “He’s easy on the eyes and he seems to ignore your reputation as a ball breaker. I doubt you’re gonna find anyone braver than him. If you ask me, he sounds perfect for you.”

Diana rolled her eyes, deciding that she should just humor them so she could end this mortifying conversation already. “He’s too clingy.” She dropped her voice into a conspiratorial whisper, “Plus, I had to pay for dinner on our last date and I didn’t even get a kiss out of it. I don’t know, he seems like a cheapskate. He’s not pretty enough for me to want to take care of a deadbeat.”

“At least give him a test drive in bed before you kick him to the curb. I’d like to know how far those tattoos go.” Lady wheedled.

“Will do,” Diana replied dryly. “I’ll even count all the freckles on his ass just for you.”

“If you really do jump him, I wanna know all his measurements. A man with big feet like his has gotta be packing.”

Trish interjected with a snort, “Show me a lineup of men where the size of their feet matched the size of their cock. I don’t buy that bull one bit Lady.”

“Oh come on! There is definitely a link between guys with big feet and big dicks, I’ve seen plenty of that first hand. You’d agree with me too Trish, if you actually could get them to look past your old age to boink you.”

“Yeah well I’m pretty sure everything seems big when you’re dead drunk on your ass. Your depth perception is terrible anyways, so I still think you’re making that up.” The blonde sneered playfully.

The deputy palmed her face. The antics of these two women were exhausting. “Okay, this conversation is over, just do your jobs for once you thirsty whores and get back to me later will ya?” Diana shook her head in exasperation, having had enough. How did this conversation derail so horribly?

“I’m expecting to get a full report if you do sleep with him.” Lady reminded cheekily as Diana left. “I mean it! You should enjoy a piece of that man before dumping him, you need to blow off some of that pent up frustration to fix that grumpy attitude of yours.”

The Rangers exploded into another round of laughter as Diana sneered over her shoulder, feeling pretty put out that everyone seemed to think she needed to hook up with V. “Just for once in my life, that’s all I'm asking, is for people to mind their own business.” She muttered as she hopped into the truck. 

As she drove back to the station, she allowed herself to indulge in a moment of insanity and wondered...just how far  _ did  _ those tattoos go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for stopping by and joining me on this little adventure. I appreciate your lovely company and hope you stay safe!
> 
> Until Next Time~


End file.
